Magical Chaos of Icy Emotions
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: The ball was to help the Princes pick a mate. Law was forced to go. He was chosen as the mate. With nothing better to do, he left his realm. He went to live with his best friend. He wanted to live a life like a human. He wants to blend in, but how can you blend in if you attract people everywhere you go? I don't own One Piece. I'll let you guys pick a title for this story. ManyxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Why Do I Have Too?**

It was a cold winter night. Law walked down the street of the small town. It was strange that no one was out. People were normally outside doing something at ten at night. He wasn't worried though. At this time of the year, it was almost normal.

It was the year of the annual ball that was held by the king and queen. The ball was for their sons to choose a bride. They had had one every year and every year was the same. They never found anyone that interested them. To Law, this was nothing special. It was just a ball. He never went to them.

"Hey Law." A voice sounded in the almost absent street. He looked up to see his best friend Shachi walking toward him. He was the only one that understood him, except for Bepo and Penguin. "What are you doing?"

Looking royally pissed off, Law answered him. "I'm walking home. Why?"  
Shachi was acting a bit nervous. Law could tell from the way that he was swaying back and forth in place. "No particular reason. Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"No. I never go. I don't see the reason to. I want to have a peaceful night by myself." Shachi swayed again. There was something he wanted to say. "Do you have something to say?"  
"Everyone eligible has to attend. That includes you," he said in a low tone. Law looked offended.

"Why the hell would I go? I have never been told that I had to go." If he wasn't mad before, he was surely pissed now.

Shachi shrugged. "It was the announcement this morning. One that you didn't here." He didn't like that Law was angry. He knew it wasn't directed at him, but it still made him uneasy.

The ground started to turn to ice. "L-Law! Calm down!" Said man was glaring at nothing in particular. It was hard for a wizard to control their magick when their emotions are in play.

After a moment, Law just trudged toward his house. "I'll come by your house tomorrow to help you." Ignoring Shachi, Law continued home. He was not looking forward to the next day.

Reading a book on medicine, Law heard a knock on his door. He already knew who it was, so he didn't rush to open it. Shachi stood there, smiling. "Hey, Captain." It was a nickname that they called him.

Law turned around and walked back into his little cottage. It was on the outskirts of the town. It was small even though he had enough money to buy a bigger house. He was the town's doctor after all. He was the only one that knew healing spells.

Healing spells were considered old school. Most people, now a day, want to learn fire magick and all other fighting magick. It was aggravating to know that no one in the town, even the royal family, knew anything about healing.

Shachi sat down in one of the armchairs that were by the fire. Law wouldn't deny that he made his fire manually, or without magick. If it came to it, Law could blend in with humans on a regular basis. He had been studying their behaviors.

"What are you doing here?" Law broke the silence. Shachi just smiled.

"I'm here to help you pick out an outfit for tonight. You seem to take things seriously," he answered. He could tell he was not wanted, but he didn't want Law to get hurt for not going to the ball.

Sighing, Law realized that Shachi wasn't going to leave until he did what he came there to do. "Fine. You can choose it. Doesn't mean I want to go." He crossed his arms as Shachi rose from the chair. He made his way over to the wardrobe and started digging through it.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were just like Law. They didn't like to use their magick that much and just liked to do things manually. It made life more interesting and kept them from being bored on a daily basis.

Pulling out a black tux, Shachi held it up. It looked perfect. "Why not this? It works perfect with the attire and all you need is a mask." He turned around to him. "You don't have a mask, do you?" Law shook his head.

Leaving the house, Shachi gave Law instructions to get ready. He would be back to pick him up and bring him a mask. He nodded and shut the door after him. It made him more comfortable being alone.

Entering his bathroom, Law looked around. It consisted of a small bath, a small shower, and a toilet. He shed his clothing and turned the shower on. Entering the shower, Law let the water flow down his body. His mind was thinking of that night. The night many years ago.

 _Law walked down the street. He had just gotten beat by some bullies. Tears were streaming down his face. He rubbed his cheeks to get rid of them. It was not his best day. He had burned someone by accident and was sent to the headmaster's office. He apologized for burning them, but was told to go home for that day. High school was hard._

 _When he had exited the building, he was ganged up on the boy's friends. They flung him into a building next to the school, burned his arm, and gave him a black eye. He was sure that today was not his day._

 _All of a sudden, he bumped into a large figure. He looked up to see a man with a pink feather coat standing in front of him. He was massive. A grin was in place on his lips._

 _"What's with the rush? Have somewhere to be?" The man's voice was disturbing. He didn't like him._

 _"I-I'm just heading h-home." He was angry at how his voice stuttered. Another man walked up beside the first one. This one wore a black feather coat._

 _The other tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. Mom will be upset if we don't hurry up." He then noticed Law standing there. "Who are you?" It was said in a loving voice._

 _"I j-just want to g-get home." He tried to push passed them, but the bigger one wouldn't let him. "I need to get home." He was no longer scared but irritated._

 _Both men smiled at him. "Maybe we can walk you home," offered the one wearing the black coat. The other's grin widened._

 _"No. I can walk home myself. I don't need an escort." Law finally was able to push past and walk home. The entire time, he felt as if he were being followed. It didn't take long to get home and he was thankful. He never took the same route home again._

After his shower, Law decided that he would try the tux on. It had been years since he wore it. _It probably doesn't even fit_. He pulled on some black underwear and tried on the outfit.

Surprise hit him. It wasn't that it didn't fit because it was too small. It didn't fit because it was slightly too big. The arms of the tux almost swallowed his hands and the pants bunched up at his feet. He felt like a child.

Hearing the door open, Law trudged up to Shachi. "How did this happen?" He shook his hands in front of the other's face to show what he meant. To his surprise, Shachi just stared dumbfounded. Penguin stood behind him.

"That thing was just a little bit small on you when you first got it." Shachi went around him like he was on display. "I don't know how this happened."  
Penguin entered the small abode with a package in his hand. "Hello, Captain. It's good to see you." Law turned to the other, just noticing him.

"Good to see you too," he greeted. "What is that?" He pointed to the package in his hand. Penguin lifted it up to him.

"Shachi wanted it to be a surprise so he wrapped it up. I think it would look good on you." Penguin smiled. Shachi and he were always trying to impress the other. They always had found Law cute with his attitude.

Taking the package, Law cautiously opened it. The last time he was given a gift from them, he had to stay in bed for a week from fever. Looking down, he saw something that made him stand in awe.

A black masquerade mask sat in the middle. It was encrusted with white jewels around the outside, had soft feathers that came out the back, and little designs in white all around the face. It was gorgeous.

"How did you guys get this?" The awe was evident in his voice. They didn't need to waste their money on him.

"We put our money together. We normally wear the same thing every year to the ball." Shachi beamed at Law's expression. "We decided to help you out this year."

Law didn't know what to say. They did that for him. "I don't know if I can accept this." They both look at him with shock.

"What do you mean? It's a gift for you." Penguin was holding his hands up. "We won't take it back."

"This is too much, guys. You went all out just for a ball." He didn't want to accept the gift. It made him feel weird.

The two shook their heads. "You're gonna wear it. We didn't get it for nothing."  
Sighing, Law didn't argue anymore about it. He got Penguin to help him with the tux to get it to not be so baggy, slipped on his dress shoes, and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't bother brushing his hair. Picking up the mask, Law pulled it on. He didn't look like himself.

Shachi and Penguin waited for him and made their way to the castle. Law had a bad feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Doflamingo stood in his bedroom. It was another year of the same old thing. They had been through most of the people in their country. Neither him nor his brother had found the one that they liked. It was very unpleasing.

"Doffy?" A voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked to his bedroom door to see his little brother standing there.

"What do you want, Corazon?" He was tired already and the ball hadn't even begun.

"I wanted to see if you were ready yet." Corazon entered the room and plopped down on the king-sized bed.

"I've been ready for a while now." Doflamingo looked suspiciously at his brother. He only came into his room to ask him something. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"  
"Do you remember that kid we met a few years ago?" He had a distant look on his face. Doflamingo thought about it.

"Yeah. He was pretty cute, especially when he was angry." It made him smile. They both had met the kid a while back. They never met him again because he never went that way again.

"Do you think he'll be here tonight? He is part of the kingdom." Doflamingo turned toward his brother.

"How do you know we haven't met him already? It's a masquerade ball every year." Corazon just grinned at him.

"Because, I would know that attitude a mile away. He's hard to miss." Agreeing with him, Doflamingo sat next to the other.

A knock sounded on the door. A woman with the same blond hair as the two men came in. She was all smiles. "The ball is about to start. I hope both of you are ready." The brothers pulled out their masks and placed them on their faces.

"This is going to be boring again," Doflamingo said as they followed their mother out of the room.

"Have some optimism, brother." With that they entered the room where everyone was masked. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Time To Go**

Law stood in the corner of the room. He didn't like this one bit. About ten people had asked him to dance and he had declined them all. He knew how to dance and enjoyed it; he just didn't enjoy dancing with others. He was holding a glass of red wine.

"Would you like to dance?" Law looked to his left to see a man with a pink feather mask that covered all of his face save for his mouth. It put him on edge. His mood turned even more sour.

"No. I don't dance," he replied with irritation. He didn't want to dance with anyone. The other grinned at him.

"It might keep you from being bored." The guy was just pushing it.

"I don't want to dance." He thought it would keep him from bothering him. What he didn't account for was being pulled to the dance floor. His glass was placed on one of the passing trays.

The man pulled him against him and started to sway with the music. Law was angry and frustrated. _This man seems to not understand_. He tried to keep up with the other but it was hard.

"Is it your first time being here?" The question came out of nowhere and made Law a little worried.

"Yes. I have never been here." He told the truth. He would rather be at home reading his books. The music was giving him a headache and his feet were hurting him.

The song ended and Law was glad. "It was nice to dance with you. I hope to see you again..." Law realized that he was asking his name.

"Water." The man looked puzzled.

"Is that a last name?" Law nodded. No one knew him by his mother's last name.It was better not to let others know who he was.

"I hope to see you again, Water." It felt weird to be called by that name. The other left without another word. He was glad to be left alone for a while.

A little bit later, a man with a red mask, which looked a lot like other man's mask, made his way toward Law. He looked to be almost the same size at the man with the pink mask. "Why are you all by yourself?" The voice sounded familiar like the other's did.

"None of your business. I just want to be left alone." He wasn't aware that the man was suspicious about him.

"Would you like some more wine? You seem to be out." Before he could object, the man was making his way over to the refreshments table. Law felt a little put off.

The man came back with a smile. It was a lot less creepy than the other's grin. He handed him another glass. This one was filled with white wine. "Here you go. I like this one myself."  
Law looked at the glass with suspicion. He didn't know if he had done something to it or not. The other realized this. "Don't worry. I didn't put anything in it. I'm not like my brother," he said with a giggle. It made Law relax just a little.

The two talked-more like the man talked-for a while. Law could tolerate this man better than the other. He was funny and sort of awkward about certain things. Law just thought of him as unuse to talking to anybody.

A short while later, the man left Law. It was getting late when he checked his watch. _I should really get home_. He went to exit when the King stood up. He rang a bell to get everyone's attention.

"It seems that my sons have made their decision on who they are going to marry. Also, it seems that they have chosen the same person." The King's voice rang throughout the hall. "They only know them by their last name. It also seems that they are part of the kingdom. Please step forth, Water." Law looked in horror at the two men that stood beside him.

With nothing better to do, Law quickly made his way out of the castle. He was not going to stay and get married. He took out his phone and dialed a number. He waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" Law sighed in relief.

"Bepo. Can you do something for me? I really need your help." He was frantic.

"Sure. What do you need?" Bepo sounded worried.

"I need a place to stay for a while. I have money to pay you back." Bepo knew something was up.

"You can stay with me for a while. I can make a portal for you to here. Just tell me when and I will have it done." He didn't question his friend. "Should you tell Shachi and Penguin?"

"I'll tell them later. Right now I need to hurry up. I need the portal in about thirty minutes." Bepo agreed and they hung up. Law quickly made it home and started to pack. This was not his day. Just like in the past.

Standing next to their father, Doflamingo and Corazon were puzzled. The boy hadn't stepped forward. It was odd that he didn't want to marry them. Almost everyone wanted to marry the Princes.

"It seems that he had left," Doflamingo whispered into his father's ear. The King nodded.

"We will have someone find him tomorrow. It is too late tonight." With that, they ended the ball. Everyone was upset and happy. Some were glad that they found someone but others were angry that they hadn't been picked.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Corazon was sad. He had had a great conversation with the boy. He was perfect.

Doflamingo grinned. "Oh, we'll find him. He can't have gotten far since he lives in the kingdom."

The brothers wished each other a good night and retired to bed. Doflamingo went to sleep thinking about the boy. He might have been that boy they met a few years before. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Place, New People**

The portal was waiting for him as he packed the last of his things. Law had packed all of his clothes and books. He would make sure that Shachi and Penguin would keep his house safe until he decided to return. _That probably will be a very long time._ With his things packed, he entered the portal.

Bepo was waiting on the other side. He looked worried. "Welcome to my home. There are extra rooms on the second level. This is just the basement." Law looked around. This placed seemed huge.

"I didn't know that you had gotten such a big house." It was a pretty big basement.

"Well, I am living with some others. The house is mine, but they pay to stay here. They are human. You don't have to pay though." He sounded serious about him not paying.

"What will you do about them?" He knew it would be weird if a man just appeared out of nowhere. He had seen one of the people that live with the white haired man.

"I'll just tell them that you need a place to stay and I offered. You are my best friend, after all." Law nodded and they made their way to the first floor.

Bepo gave him a tour of the place. The dining room was on the first floor right outside the kitchen. There was a library on the other side of the main entrance. The bedrooms were mostly on the second floor but some were on the first. The basement was where Bepo did some of his magick. No one was allowed there except him and Bepo.

They stopped at a room on the second floor. "Here is your room. It is a master bedroom with a connecting bath. Make yourself at home. In the morning, I will come to wake you up for breakfast. Have a good night." With that Bepo left Law alone.

Entering the room, Law noticed that it looked similar to his old home, save for the fireplace. The bed sheets looked like his back at home: black with little flame designs. He walked into the bathroom to notice that the bathroom was pure white. The only exceptions were that the shower was made of rocks and the bathtub and sink faucets were gold.

Placing his clothes in the wardrobe and books on the shelves, Law quickly changed into his night clothes. He wore a giant nightshirt that hung off one shoulder and underwear to bed. Law's dreams were of his family before that night.

 _Law was walking hand in hand with his little sister. It was her 4_ _th_ _birthday. She looked so happy._

 _"Law?" She sounded sweet._

 _"Yes, Lami?" He looked at her as they stopped._

 _"Do you think I would be a good doctor when I grow up?" She sounded serious. It caught him off guard._

 _"Of course. Dad is teaching us both to make healing items. We could work together." Lami beamed at that. She always wanted them both to be together._

 _The two walked together, finding their mother at a butcher shop. They all walked home, hand in hand with Law in the middle. It was a great day._

Nudging awoke Law from a peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes to see Bepo leaning over him. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep." Bepo sounded worried.

Lifting his hand to his face, Law felt the wetness of tears. "Yeah. I'm alright. Just a dream." Bepo didn't look convinced but left it alone. He told him that breakfast was ready and to meet him down stairs.

After Bepo left, Law put on a pair of light blue jeans, his boots, and a hoodie shirt. He grabbed his hat before he left the room. Bepo was waiting down stairs for him like he said he would.

"I'm gonna introduce you to everyone. I told them that we were going to have a new person." Bepo led him into the dining room. "Everyone, this is my friend that will be staying with us for a while. His name is Trafalgar Law."  
"Good to meet you. My name is Luffy," said the boy at one end. He wore a straw hat.

"Nice to meet you, Law. I'm Nami." The girl to Luffy's right waved at him.

"Hi. The name's Franky. You need anything fixed, I'll help you." A man with blue hair spoke. He sat next to Nami.

"Pleasure to meet you, Law. I'm Robin," replied a woman with long black hair. She was sitting on the other side of Luffy. "He is Zoro." She pointed to the man sleeping next to her.

"I'm Usopp." A long nose boy raised his hand. He sat next to Zoro.

A short boy looked over to Law. "I'm Chopper. I work as a doctor. Bepo told me that you wanted to get a job at the hospital. I can look into that for you." Law nodded.

"Sanji's in the kitchen. He's the house cook and he works at the Baratie. It's a restaurant just a little ways away from here," Nami said. As soon as she said something, a blond man that wore a suit walked in carrying trays of food.

Law sat down in one of the empty seats. Sanji sat on one side of him while Bepo sat on the other. "Well dig in." Law put some food on his plate.

Taking a bite, Law was surprised that it was good. "This is great," he whispered. Sanji heard him and beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. It's good to have a new person appreciate what I cook." Sanji seemed to be a proud person that loves to cook. "What do you work as?"  
"Chopper is seeing if he can get Law a job as a doctor or surgeon. He's pretty great at both." Bepo saved Law from saying anything.

The rest of the morning went by without any problems. Law went back to his room. He wasn't keen on interacting with his housemates just yet. Right now he needed to let Shachi and Penguin know what was going on.

He dialed Shachi. The phone rang for a moment before it picked up. "Law? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay? You just disappeared last night." Law felt a headache coming.

"I'm alright, Shachi. I'm staying with Bepo for a while." His friend could tell something was wrong. Law just didn't up and disappear like he did.

"The King and Queen are looking for you, you know. They only know your other last name." Shachi heard the gasp. "Do you need me to do something?"

"Yes. I need you and Penguin to watch my house. Since you work at the office where people are listed in the kingdom, make sure they do not get a hold of my file. It shouldn't even show up since my mother's last name is my middle name." He was very worried. "Please just do this. If they don't see me as a suspect, I'll return home."

"Okay, Captain. We'll help you out. Just so happens that we owe you a lot." Law grinned on the other side.

"Thanks. Keep me informed on what's going on." A knock sounded on his door. "I've gotta go." He hung up. The person knocked a second time but not harder. _It seems that the person is patient_.

Opening the door, Law was face to face with Sanji. He looked like he was nervous. "May I help you, Sanji?" He was polite because they just met.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk in the garden with me. We have nice roses thanks to Bepo," the blond offered. Law didn't understand what was wrong with the human.

"Sure. I would love to see Bepo's flowers." He thought for a moment as the two made their way to the backyard. "I don't remember Bepo being a gardener."

"He's the one that keeps everyone in check. He's the peace-keeper." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.

Law felt worried. "You know smoking will shorten your life." The other just grinned. A chuckle left his mouth.

"It's weird. No one ever cares what I do. You just met me and don't want me to die early."  
"I was just saying. Life is full of good things. Why shorten your life?" Law looked towards Sanji. He had an expression that made Law think he wasn't all there. That expression was pointed toward him.

"Yeah. Life is full of good things. But smoking calms me down." Law just sighed. He had seen what smoking did to people. He never knew that it could be calming. Just goes to show that he had a lot to learn about humans.

In the garden, Law and Sanji walked and talked. Sanji had asked Law why he was staying with Bepo. He replied and said that he was in a bad spot and needed a place to stay for the time being. It was nice to have conversations with others. He only conversed with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin.

"Hey, Torao!" A loud voice interrupted their peaceful walk. Sanji glared at Luffy for bothering them.

"You're loud." Sanji was not happy. He was enjoying his time with Law. Law smiled slightly.

"Yes, Luffy?" He was known for his politeness, even when dealing with rude and loud people.

Luffy stopped just in front of him. He looked up and smiled. "You're really handsome." Law was taken back. Nobody had ever directly said something like that to him.

"T-Thank you." Law didn't know how to answer that to thank the boy.

"Hey, block-head. You're bothering us. Just go back to what you were doing before." Sanji sounded like the other really irritated him. _He sounds a little jealous._ Law shook his head. _That can't be right. I only just met him._

"It's alright." He smiled at the two. Both looked at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
Shaking their heads, Law just brushed it off as them being humans. Continuing walking, Law noticed that they were arguing. As he got further away, their voices died down.

He came across a fountain in the middle of the garden. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. It was of a god. He looked similar to Law in the face. He stood with his hands cupped, letting the water flow from them. He was made out of white marble and had a smile on his face.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump. "Hey, Law." It was Nami. She was smiling as she looked at the fountain. "He looks just like you."

"Must be a coincidence. How may I help you today, Miss Nami?" Her face flushed just slightly. "Your face is red. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Must be the heat. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join Robin and I for tea." Law nodded and followed her to the patio that was on the side of the house.

"Good afternoon, Law. How has your morning been?" Robin greeted him as he sat down at the small table.

"It has been fine. I'm not used to living with so many people." Nami placed a cup of tea in front of him. He took a sip and smiled. It was sweet.

"When did you get here? Bepo didn't tell us until this morning before you got up."

"I got here late last night. He told me that he had people staying with him so I was quiet as to not wake you." The girls blushed. _It must be really hot to them._

Robin smiled. "That is really nice of you."

"That was a kind thing to do. Luffy would have waken the whole house if Bepo would have woken him up." Nami seemed to get annoyed talking about the energetic boy.

Taking another sip of his tea, Law just realized that he didn't know what the other two did for a living. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do for work?"

"I am an archeologist. I work whenever they need me. I get paid everyday, even when I am not on call," Robin answered. She took a sip of her tea.

"I'm in college, but I work as a waitress in the Baratie." She winked at him. It made him feel weird.

As he finished his tea, Chopper came to the table. He looked happy about something. "I have great news for you, Law. You can start work next week. You are now a doctor and a surgeon."

Law was astonished. It didn't take long for him to get a job. "That's good. I don't like sticking in one place for too long." He smiled at the short man.

"Mind if I join you?" Chopper asked with a smile. Law nodded and patted his lap.

"There are no more chairs and I don't mind." Chopper's eyes widened. It was just like Sanji's and Luffy's a little bit ago.

Chopper climbed into his lap and was handed a cup of tea. The two talked about surgery and all other doctor things. The girls looked at them with shocked expressions. Every so often, they would glare at Chopper. Law caught this but didn't ask about it.

After his time with the girls and Chopper, Law took his leave and went inside. He was tired but wanted to look around some more. He came across a door. He opened it to see it led to the garage. A noise made him look around.

"That didn't go as planned." Law followed the voice to see Franky working on what looked to be a sports car. Law was shown some by Bepo but never seen one up close. Smoke was coming from under the car.

"Are you okay?" The other cursed as they hit their head. Franky rolled out from under the car to see who spoke.

"Oh. It's you. Yeah, I'm okay. I thought you were someone else." Law saw that Franky's right cheek had oil smeared across it. He looked around and found a cloth and held it up to him.

"You have a little oil on your face." Franky thanked him and took the cloth. He didn't look away from Law as he cleaned his face. It seemed that he was examining him.

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I first saw you." Law looked confused.

"Why?" Not many people have said that to him. Everyone just ignored that fact and just went about their day. Most would fawn over him.

"Because Bepo said that you where going throw some ruff times. I expected you to look a little banged up or something. What I didn't expect was for a handsome man to come walking through the door with Bepo." Law was, again, stunned. That was the second time he was called that today.

All he could think of to do was smile. "Is that a compliment?"

Franky smiled at him. "Yes. It is. You aren't just handsome but you can be cute too." He didn't elaborate on that. It made him feel weird. "Well, I've gotta get back to fixin' this. Sanji will have my head if it isn't fixed by tonight." They said their good-byes and Law went back into the main house.

As he walked through the halls, Law almost tripped on something. Or someone. He looked down to see Zoro asleep in the floor. It made him giggle a little at how careless the man could be.

"Hey. You shouldn't sleep here. You could catch a cold." He shook the man as he spoke. His voice was quiet as to not startle Zoro. The other blinked as his eyes opened.

He yawned and continued to stare at Law. He could see the amazement in the other's eyes. "You must be the new guy. Nice to meet you. Sorry I didn't say anything this morning." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Why are you sleeping in the hallway? Don't you have a room or something?" He was concerned about the man sleeping in the hallway.

"I was on my way to talk to Bepo about something when I realized that he wasn't here at the moment. I was to tired to go back to my room so I just laid down here." Law giggled at the other's laziness. "You sound cute when you do that."

Again that feeling made him stare in shock. Everyone was complimenting him today. He was used to it from the people in his town. That was why he didn't go out much.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. Hope to see you at dinner." Law left the other to his own devices and made his way back to his room. He was enjoying his time here. The people were nice and kind. He really didn't want to leave.

Doflamingo walked into the records office. He made his way to the reception area. The man behind the desk looked up at him. He smiled. He wore shades over his eyes.

"May I help you, sir?" He was polite. He wondered if his husband would be kind too and not just an asshole.

"Yes. I would like any records of everyone in the kingdom with Water in their name." The man paled behind the counter.

"O-Of course. I'll be right back." The boy dashed into a room behind him. Doflamingo waited for what seemed like ages before the man came back with a handful of papers. "These are all the people with Water in their name."

The boy looked nervous. Was it because he was the Prince? "Thank you. Have a nice day." He left the building and made his way home.

At home, the two brothers pored over the papers but couldn't find the one they were looking for. "He doesn't seem to be in here. Could he have lied to us?" Corazon was worried. He stared to bite his thumb.

"No. I could see it in his eyes. He told me a true name. I don't think that this is all the people with the name Water." Corazon looked confused.

"But the boy gave you all the papers."  
"He was nervous when I asked for them. Something's up." Doflamingo left the house again and went back to the records office.

The boy that was there before was gone and a woman took his place. "How may I help you, sir?" Doflamingo grinned.

"I came here earlier to get some papers on everyone who has the name Water. I don't think I got them all." The woman excused herself and went to the same room.

A minute later she came back with a single file. "This is the only one that you weren't given" She handed it over to him. "I should worn you that that person doesn't have a picture on file."

"That's fine. I will be able to get my information a different way." With that he left the building again. He passed by the man that was there not too long ago. He smiled and waved. The other paled and rushed away.

As he got home, he opened the file with his brother. He found out where he lived and everything about his childhood. His name was Trafalgar D. Water Law. He had two last names.

This was going to be fun. He now knew where he lived and everything else. He just needed to match the face with the name. It was getting dark so they chose to go the next day. They would finally find out who they had chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Problems and More People**

Doflamingo made his way to address that was on the paper. It seemed that Trafalgar Law was the kingdom's healer and he lived on the outskirts of the village. He was excited to be able to finally meet his chosen.

Walking to the door, Doflamingo noticed that it was small and looked well kept. He knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened to reveal the same boy he met at the records office.

"May I help you, sir?" Another man walked up beside him.

"I was wondering where the owner of this home is. Do you live here with him or are you visiting?" Doflamingo could see the other tense up.

The man that had a hat that said Penguin across it spoke up. "He's not here, right now. We are housesitting for him. He went on vacation." He paused for a moment. "Should I give him a message for when he returns?"

Doflamingo grinned. "Sure. That would be fine. Tell him that the King, Queen, and both Princes request that he visit us when he returns." Penguin nodded then shut the door.

Back at the castle, Corazon was still upset. "What do you mean he wasn't there?"

"It seems that he is on vacation. It was a pity. His friends were housesitting for him." Doflamingo sat at the dinning table. They were having dinner when he arrived.

"Do you know where he went or when he'll be back?" their mother asked with her sweet voice. It had seemed that she was ecstatic for her sons to have found a bride. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl.

"No. I didn't think it relevant at the time." Corazon looked at him with a little bit of frustration. "I'll go back and ask them some other time. Right now, it's dinner and I would like to go to bed after."

It had been almost a week since Law came to stay with Bepo. Everyone around him had been acting weird. He confronted Bepo about it, but he just shrugged it off. It made Law feel like he wasn't telling him something.

It was the day that he would head into work with Chopper. It was a good thing that the hospital was within walking distance of the house. As they walked, Chopper told him what he would be doing once he got there. They were short on doctors because of an illness that was running through the town.

As he got inside, Law immediately felt better. It had been a while since he had smelt disinfectant. Chopper got him to follow him. He gave him a tour of the place before giving him a doctor's coat.

After a little while of accepting patients and other things, Law got the hang of it quickly. The other doctors were astonished that he could do that. He sewed people up, cleaned wounds, set bones, and so much more. It was fun. He never really got to do that back home.

It was almost closing time when a man entered the hospital. It made Law curious. The man had crimson hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. He dressed as if he was a punk rocker and it set up flags in his head. A longhaired, blond man followed him. His bangs covered his eyes.

Law noticed that the other doctors were wary over the new person. Law approached him with a smile. "Hello. How may I assist you?"

The red head stared at him for a moment. "You a doctor?"

"I wouldn't be working here if I wasn't," Law shot back. A smirk played on his lips as the man narrowed his eyes at him. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

The man moved the coat he was wearing to show a bullet wound in his shoulder. "I need this fixed." He looked around at the other doctors and they immediately left to get ready to go home.

"I could help you. Just follow me, mister…"

"Kid. Eustass Kid."

"Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law." He led Kid to a room with his friend close behind. He got him to sit on the table. Kid didn't look too happy to be here.

"It isn't that bad, Kid." The man's friend said. He seemed amused with how the other was acting.

"You know I hate hospitals, Killer. They smell weird." Law continued to get ready. He got tweezers, thread, a needled, and a bandage ready to be used. He got cotton balls and anesthetic to clean the wound.

"Please don't move too much. I don't want to hurt you more than I need too," he said with a grin. He dunked the cotton ball in the alcohol and placed it on the man's wounds. He used some of his powers to make it not hurt.

"What do you mean hurt? I don't feel anything." He looked to Killer with confusion. "Shouldn't I feel something?"

Law finished cleaning and went for the tweezers. He continued to use his powers to keep the other from moving. It messed him up if they moved. With no complaints, Law was also able to stitch the wound up. He put the patch on and stood back.

"There. All done." He felt so exhausted. He shouldn't have used all that power. It was taking a toll on him. He had used his powers throughout the day to keep his patients from feeling pain. It made his job easier.

"That's all?" He wasn't ready for the sudden soreness. "Oww. Why does it hurt now?" He held his shoulder.

"Come back in a week and I'll take your stitches out." He just wanted to go home. Law hoped that Kid would leave soon.

"Thanks Doc." He got off the bed, but before he made it through the door, he turned to Law. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

A sudden shock over took his body. "I would have to decline. I am booked all week this week. Thank you though." He waved him out of the doors and finally felt better.

People were asking him out all day today. He politely declined. Law met up with Chopper outside the doors. "How was your day? I can see that you're tired."

"Yeah. It tends to happen when you have a lot of patients." He didn't let him know that it wasn't that that was the problem.

"I heard that you got Eustass Kid as a patient. I would be careful about him."  
"Why?"

"He is said to be a person of violence when provoked. But you seem to have a calming aura about you." Law turned to look in front of them. He was always told that he had an aura of calm and sweetness. It made his life easier and harder.

"I am just a doctor. I have to have make my patients see that I am no threat." In actuality, he had no idea how he was able to do that. To keep people in check and keep them from doing violent things.

"Well it is a good thing. I want to be like you," Chopper said with a smile. Law smiled at him. It was nice to have conversations with his housemates. They were interesting people. It can't be helped.

They entered the house to hear loud voices. Chopper sighed. "I think Luffy's brothers are here. The come over every so often to see how he is." Law looked toward the living room.

Entering the large room, Law was almost tackled to the floor by Luffy. "Torao, you're home." He smiled at Law. Behind him were two men who seemed to inspect him.

"It's good to see you too, Straw Hat. Who are these two?" They looked very different from each other.

Unlatching himself from Law, Luffy pointed out the brothers. "The blond one's name is Sabo and the other is Ace. Ace works at the docks and Sabo works as a host for some club."

Law took in their appearances. Sabo work a nice shirt with a suit jacket. Around his collar was a tuff of silk. He also wore blue pants and a blue top hat. He smiled to Law. Ace wore a cowboy hat, knee high shorts, and combat boots. He had tattoos on his arms.

"Nice to meet you." Law was too tired to argue with Luffy over getting some rest.

"It's nice to see that Bepo is taking good care of our brother. I heard you are a doctor." Law nodded. "Well that's good. Luffy tends to get into a lot of fights." Sabo grinned.

"I'm sure I could patch him up when the time comes." Law sat down on the couch. Ace sat on one side of him while Luffy took the other.

"Has anyone ever said that you look better up close?" Law stared at Ace. It wasn't the first time someone said that to him. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Yes. I don't know why but they did." Law looked around the room. He just realized that it was only the four of them. "I must get to bed. I've had a long day and need some rest for tomorrow." Law took his leave. He heard the sad sighs of the brothers. _They seem interesting. I never would have guessed that Luffy had brothers._

As soon as he made it to his room, his phone went off. He answered it with a polite hello. He didn't expect to hear what he did.

"Captain, we have a big problem." Shachi was frantic.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Law was worried for his and his friends' sakes.

"They found out where you live and your name." Law's world stopped for a moment.

"How did they get my information? Weren't you in charge of records?"

"Baby 5 gave one of the Princes the file. I was on a break. I met him when he was going back to the castle." Shachi continued in a hush voice. "He smiled as he passed. I have a bad feeling. He also has been visiting for this past week. We told him you were on vacation."

"Well, what did he say about that? Did he come back?" The line was quiet for a moment. A voice deeper than Shachi's answered.

"Yeah. He asked us where you were and how long until you came back. We told him we didn't know." Law released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We've been staying at your house incase he decided to come back and investigate it."

"That's good. I'm really sorry for dragging both of you into this. I even drug Bepo into it." He sounded sorrowful. He didn't want his friends to get hurt.

"It wasn't your choice. We chose to help you because you are our friend. Don't apologize. We did this because we wanted to." Penguin sounded stern. He couldn't believe that their Captain would blame himself for their choice.

A bang sounded on Penguin's side of the phone. "I've gotta go. Shachi is trying to cook and it isn't turning out good. We'll keep you updated. In the meantime, stay safe and watch yourself."

The line clicked and Law was left alone with his thoughts. _Why? Why help me if you are going to get hurt in the end if they find out? They are morons but that is why I love them. My best friends._

Law got ready for bed and collapsed into a deep sleep. He dreamed of the people who lived with him, of friendships that could never happen because of what he was and who he was, of Kid and Killer, the two had looked at him with interest, of Luffy's brothers and their smiles, and most of all, the life he would have if he just stayed there with them. Law cried as he slept. He new it could not happen. Just maybe he could try. 


	5. Chapter 5

**This Isn't Good**

Law shot up in bed. Sweat poured down his body. Tears fell from his eyes as he breathes heavily. _Why? Why am I dreaming of that? It is in the past. Why now?_

Law couldn't believe that it had been at least two weeks since he had been in the human world. The people of the house have noticed that he wakes up screaming sometimes. Bepo had come into his room to wake him up a few times. He couldn't help it. Luffy has tried to help him after he woke up. The others would too. It made him feel loved.

A knock sounded on his door. "C-Come in." His voice was still shaky. He wasn't sure who it was, but it didn't matter at this point.

Zoro walked in. He seemed to be worried if rubbing the back of his head was any sign. "Are you alright? I could hear you from my room." He looked at Law and decided to walk over to him.

"I-I…don't know." Zoro sat next to him. He didn't know how to comfort someone but he would sure try. He pulled Law in for a hug and started to rub his back. Law started to cry. "I…let it…happen. I wasn't…there to…stop it," he said through the sobs. Zoro had no idea what he was talking about. It sounded bad.

"It's alright. You're alright." Zoro continued to rub his back. He couldn't believe that the good person that he saw during the day was plagued by nightmares at night. It tugged at his heartstrings. It wasn't right.

Bepo decided to walk into the room at that time. He saw that Zoro already had gotten to Law before he could. He nodded to him and it was returned. It had been a ritual that everybody would take turns comforting the man if Bepo wasn't there in time. It made everyone feel better that they could help just a little for the man. He was broken and they wanted to help him.

A little while later, Law had fallen asleep once again. Zoro met everyone else down in the living room. "How is he? Did he go back to sleep?" Sanji asked. Everyone was still awake to hear the condition of their housemate.

"Yeah. It must have been rough. He cried himself to sleep." Zoro had a sad expression on his face.

Chopper couldn't believe what had become of their friend. It was bad. "There must be something we can do. Someway to help him."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing that cann't reverse what has happened to Law." All of the occupants of the room turned to look at Bepo. He stood in doorway with a sorrowful expression.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. She had never seen someone have such violent dreams. Sometimes Law would wake up and not see who is there. A few times they have seen Bepo exit the room with bruises, scratch marks, or bite marks.

Sighing, Bepo sat on the sofa. "What I mean is that you can't bring people back from the dead." Luffy stared with wide eyes at the white haired man. "When Law was eight, a sickness had taken hold of his mother's body. His father tried to do everything in his power to help her, but nothing he did helped. She died on his ninth birthday." Usopp looked as if he had just heard something so horrible,

"What happened after that?" Franky was the one to speak-up.

"His sister later developed the same disease. She died six months later because her body couldn't handle it." Bepo looked to the door of the room, half expecting Law to walk in. "A few days after his tenth birthday, Law's father was hunted down by the kingdom's guards. They killed him without telling why." He didn't tell them how gruesome it was for the child to have seen his father killed in such a way. "He was the doctor of the kingdom."  
There was a moment of silence. The information sunk in as everyone gasped. "That poor man. His family didn't do anything wrong. Why kill the only person he had left?" Robin was holding her hand over her mouth. She was on the verge of crying.

"Only Law knows the reason. When he gets ready, he might tell you. It depends on how things are going." Bepo didn't mention about the trouble he was in at that time.

Sanji stood up from one of the armchairs and stretched. "Well, I have to go to work in a few hours. Everyone else has jobs too. It's time for bed." They all nodded their heads and follow Sanji out of the room.

As each person passed the room, they put their hand on Law's door, wishing that he would get better sleep and find better things to fill his mind. Bepo was the last one to go to his room. He looked in on Law before he went to bed.

The sun shone through Law's window, waking him up. He felt like shit. He had another nightmare of that night. He remembered waking up and someone comforting him. It had happened many times this week; each time, a different person had done it.

He quickly got dressed and made his way to the dining room. He was greeted the same as any other morning, but something was different. His housemates seemed to be nicer to him, not that they weren't nice before. Zoro was actually awake this time.

"Good morning. May I ask what's for breakfast?" Law had just sat down when Sanji entered the room carrying platters of plates and bowls.

"Today's breakfast is pancakes and waffles, eggs, biscuits, sausage, bacon, grapes, strawberries, and blueberries. There is whip cream if you want it." Law could feel his stomach growl. It all sounded delicious.

When Sanji sat down, Law could help but ask. "What's with the real breakfast? You always have something extravagant when we eat." Sanji seemed to contemplate this as the others dug in. Law also helped himself to the food while waiting for the cook's answer.

"I really don't know. I just felt like it." Law glanced at the man. He was staring at him with a smile. Looking into his eyes, he could see the sympathy that was there. It was in all of their eyes. _It's probably for how I wake up screaming almost every night. I don't blame them for feeling sorry for me._

After breakfast, Law and Chopper bid the others a good day and left the house. Chopper chatted about how he was glad that the other doctors were finally back to work. They were able to run a little more smoothly now that they had more people to take in patients. "Isn't Eustass Kid coming back today?"

Groaning, Law almost forgot about the man. "Yes. I hope he doesn't try to ask me out again." They got to the hospital only to be faced with a shocking scene.  
Kid had one of the doctors pinned against the wall. Blood was running down their head and the other doctors just stood there in shock. "I said that I wanted that doctor to take them out. I don't trust any of you." The pure white floor was stained with blood drops presumably from the man pushed against the wall. A headache was slowly forming in Law's head already.

"Ahem. Mister Eustass, may I ask what it is that you are doing to Dr. Monet? She hasn't done anything to harm you, has she?" Monet looked at Law with relief. Kid turned to see the doctor standing there with a scowl on. It still made him look gorgeous.

"She tried to take the stitches out. You said you would take them out." It was Kid's only explanation of all the violence that was displayed. Law didn't seem it was necessary, but he seemed to understand the doctors' fear of the man.

Sighing, Law walked up to him. The others flinched. "Would you kindly put her down and go to one of the examination rooms? I need to go get ready and I will be with you shortly." His expression was one of patience and slight annoyance.

Putting the woman down, Kid did as he was told and followed Chopper who volunteered to take him to a room. Law left to get ready for the day. He went to his locker and took out his coat. With it on, Law washed his hands and proceeded to Kid's room.

In the room, Law could see how uncomfortable the other was. It was like the first time he was here. He then noticed that Kid was alone in the room. "Where is your friend? It thought he would be here."  
Kid looked at him with anger. "He had work to do. Why? Do you like him or something?" Law could tell that there was jealousy in his voice. _What is his problem? Why is he jealous?_

"No. I just thought that he would accompany you to mock you for disliking hospitals." He got a grunt from Kid. A chuckle escaped him at the childish move. "Could you remove your shirt, please?" He did so without complaint and stared at Law the entire time he worked.

Once the stitches were out, Kid flexed his shoulder. It seemed to work just fine. "I need you to move your arm in circular motions." Kid did as he was told. "Good. Everything seems to be in working order. You are free to leave." With that, Law turned to leave.

"Are you free this weekend, Doc?" Law stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe that he was still on about that. He took a deep breath before turning back to the man.

"Yes. Why?" Kid smirked at his answer. He seemed to be pleased about it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get a drink with me this weekend. Just to thank you for tending to me." Kid didn't take his eyes off of Law's face.

"If it would make you leave faster, then sure. I'll go with you Saturday." Law pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered.

"Great. Where do you live? I'll pick you up at seven that night."

"I live at that big house on the outskirts of the town, not far from here." Kid gave him a stunned look. It made Law think that he had grown another head or something. He felt around to see if he had.

"You live with Monkey D. Luffy?" Law didn't see what the problem was. Luffy was a good kid.

"Yes. Is there something wrong about it?" Kid was still gawking at Law. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"That little brat can't stop talking about his new housemate. It's like he's in love with them. He never did tell me a proper name. He just calls him Torao or Traffy." Kid giggled to himself. "It gets really annoying."  
Law was stunned. He never new that Luffy would go and tell others that he was staying at their house. He was glad that he couldn't say his last name right. It was a blessing.

"Yeah. Well, I have other patients to tend to. Have a good day, Mister Eustass."  
"Kid. Call me Kid. I hate being called Eustass."

"Well, have a good day Mister Kid." With that, Law left the room. Chopper was waiting form him at the desk. He looked frantic.

"What is wrong, Chopper-ya?" The short man looked up at him with wide eyes.

"We need a surgeon. A man has something in his stomach that needs to be removed and our lead surgeon is nowhere to be found." Chopper started to pace back and forth.

"I could do it. I am here as both a surgeon and a doctor." Chopper's eyes lit up like spotlights. It made Law feel better that the other wasn't freaking out anymore.

"You're right. Follow me." Law did as he was told and was taken to a room with a man lying on a table. He had white hair but looked no older than his early thirties. He was out due to the anesthesia. A woman sat in a chair next to him. "We have a surgeon that can help him." The woman turned toward the two.

"Thank goodness. My partner needs help." Law then noticed that there was a long pipe coming out of the man's stomach.

"We need to move him to the operating room now." Law instructed some nurses to move the man into the room at once. They obeyed and rolled him there. Law was following in suit.

Chopper followed him. Law made everyone clear the room. "Don't you need someone to help you?"

"No. I work better alone." The doors shut after Law and he began.

Three hours later, Law exited the room as he dried off his hands. The woman stood up and made her way over to him. There were tears in her eyes. "How is he? Is he going to be fine?"

"Yes. The operation went flawlessly. He is still sleeping but he needs his rest. You can stay overnight with him if you want." He turned to her with a smile. "I'm not going to stop you but let him wake up on his own." The woman nodded. Law went back into the room and returned pushing the man out and down the hall. The woman police officer followed him.

The two made it to a room and Law pushed the bed into the room. He wished the woman a good night and left. His shift had already been over but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get home and get some sleep. He used a lot more power today.

At the house, Law entered his room and collapsed on his bed. His phone rang. Groaning, Law looked to see who was calling him. It was Shachi.

Picking up, Law said hello. He wasn't expecting the voice on the other line. "Hello, my dear."

"What do you want? Where is my friend?" Law feared that his friends were in trouble. He didn't want them to get hurt.

"They're just fine. I just asked to talk to you since they didn't seem to know when you'll be home from your vacation." Doflamingo seemed to be amused. He didn't like the way his voice sounded.

"I don't know myself. I was thinking that I would be home whenever I felt like returning." Law's attitude seemed to change from afraid to angry.

"Where, by the way, are you exactly? We don't actually have phones here and this is different." Law was silent for a moment.

"Why does it matter? I'm on vacation. To me, it doesn't matter where I am or how long I'll be gone. I don't have to answer to the Prince if I don't choose to." Law's voice was full of venom. "What makes you think I want to be the husband of the Princes?"  
"Oh, but that is were the good comes in. You will get anything you want. It would be great." Doflamingo laughed. It made Law irritated.

"All I want is freedom from the people who took my father from me."  
"Freedom? From the kingdom?" Doflamingo didn't seem to happy to hear that. He didn't want Law to find anybody else that could take his and Corazon's place. He wouldn't let it happen. "Wherever you are, I will find out and come and get you. You will be our husband. You were chosen by us and that is how it goes."

"I will never be married to someone as egotistical as both of the Princes. Good day to you, sir." With that, Law hung up the phone. There was no way that they could figure out where he was. His friends wouldn't give him up and he had nothing about where he was or about Bepo. He hoped that it would stay that way. He was just starting to live a good life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do what?**

Everyone knew something was wrong with Law. He wasn't sleeping and hardly eating. His housemates were worried for him. He was getting thinner and looked like he would give out any second.

"Law, is something wrong?" Bepo entered his room Thursday night. It was one in the morning. Law was at his desk, his phone in front of him. "Law?"  
Law suddenly jolted and looked towards Bepo. "Did you need something, Bepo?" His voice even sounded far off.

"What's wrong? The others are worried about you." Bepo looked into his friend's eyes and saw fear. It wasn't normal.

Looking back at the phone, Law asked Bepo to sit down. "Doflamingo called using Shachi's phone." Bepo gasped. He was informed as to why Law was staying with him. He didn't want his friend to live a hated life. "Shachi hasn't called and I'm worried that if I call, 'He' will be on the other side."

Bepo stood up and walked over to Law. He spun the chair around and hugged him. "What if they're hurt? What if they're dead?" He was crying at this point. "It's all my fault. I left them there without protection."

Rubbing Law's back and head, Bepo picked him up and sat on the bed with Law in his lap. He rocked back and forth to calm him down. "They will be okay. I'll call Jean Bart to go check on them. If he tells me that Shachi and Penguin are fine, then there is nothing to worry about." Law nodded in agreement. "You should get some sleep. You'll need your strength for work tomorrow." He maneuvered Law out of his lap and onto the bed.

"Will you stay here until I go to sleep?" Law had grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. A smile spread across the pale man's face.

"I will. You don't need to exhaust yourself. Especially when you use your powers at work." Bepo pulled a chair up next to the bed. He held Law's hand as he told him the story of how they met. It was a good one full of happy times and good feelings.

Law was the last person to wake up, as usual. He felt better and had a shower before joining his friends for breakfast. They were too busy fighting over something that they didn't notice Law had walked in and took his seat. He hadn't eaten in the dining room since Monday night.

"Hey, Law. Nice of you to join us this morning." Sanji set plates on the table. It was soup, nothing special. Sanji started making warmer foods since it was getting colder. Everyone had turned to look at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Traffy. It's good to see you." Luffy wasn't being his normal loud self. He was smiling bright.

Nami nodded to him with a smile. Franky shouted 'super' at Law. Robin smiled and waved as in good tidings. Zoro was awake again for once and grinned at him. Chopper had a smile of relief on his face. Sanji was smiling as well. Bepo was in his seat with a content expression.

"Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to worry you. I was having a few troubles." He didn't elaborate and no one asked. The guys did have a serious expression while he told them.

"It's good that you could join us." Robin's smile got bigger as he looked away. His face felt a little warmer than usual.

"We should eat. Some of us have to go to work while others have school to attend." Sanji shot a look at Luffy.

"What? I went to school this whole week. Torao told me that it is better to go than to be living on the streets." Law seemed to giggle at that. The others stared at him while he ate. Not many had heard him make that sound.

As they ate, Luffy told them about Kid. He had said that he was the school bully and that he was the Captain of the football team. Luffy himself was also a part of the team. He laughed as he told them that Kid was afraid of doctors. Law also giggled, knowing that personally.

It made Law feel better to be around people than to sulk around. Eating was helping him get his strength back so he could work. The emotional support was from his housemates encouraging him.

On the way to the hospital (more like a clinic), Chopper asked him about the last three days. "I know that it is your personal business, but what happened?" Law stopped walking and hid his eyes under the hat he chose to wear that day.

"Friends of mine were in trouble. I was worried for their safety." He continued to walk with Chopper following. The short man didn't ask him any other questions.

At the clinic, Law and Chopper parted ways. Law started to take in patients who seemed to be comfortable with him. It didn't take long for him to finish his work. It was Friday and lunch time.

Law told Chopper that he was going out to get some lunch. Asking him to bring a box of donuts back, Chopper told him it was okay. Law agreed and left. He didn't bother taking off his doctor's coat and just grabbed his hat.

It was at a coffee shop that he sat down. He ordered a coffee. That was the only drink that seemed to give him enough energy to use his powers more. As he sat there, a woman came and sat next to him. She was dressed too extravagantly to be stopping at this coffee shop.

"Excuse me." Law looked at her. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, light skin, and dressed like a diva. She reminded Law of the fashion magazines that Bepo showed him a while back.

"Yes, ma'am. May I help you?" He put on a smile. Her eyes lit ups but shook her head. It was weird.

"Are you the person living with Luffy?" _So this woman knows Luffy? He never told me that he new a model._

"Yes." She smiled but it didn't feel friendly. "Is there something wrong?" He didn't know what was wrong.

"I know what you're trying to do. Stay away from him. I know what you are." Law tensed up. _She knows I'm a wizard._

"I don't understand what you are talking about? What am I trying to do?" He looked confused. The woman's expression turned to shock. "May I ask you your name, miss?"

"My name is Boa Hancock, the fashion model. You don't know what you are, do you?" She was quieter when she said the last part.

"Yes. I am a wizard if that is what you mean." The cashier came back with his coffee and he took a sip.

"I already knew that. Do you not know about what you are doing? It seems that you never learned to control it from the thickness of it." Law looked at Boa as if she had told him a story of dragon attacking the kingdom.

"What do you mean, Miss Boa?"

A sigh escaped her. "I can't be mad at you since you do not know." She took a minute to say something. "You have a special gene in you that gives off this aura that attracts people. Some have been able to control it from training. You seem to have never been told that you have it." She looked off to the side. "Not many men have the gene. You should have been taught at a young age. You are now too old to learn. I can see why Luffy likes you so much." She sniffed next to his neck, which made him tense up. "You smell of cinnamon and candy."

Law went to push her off, but she moved before he could. "Thank you, ma'am. It was nice to talk to you, but I have to go back to the clinic. Have a good day."  
Boa seemed to have been caught in the trance again because she waved at him like a giddy schoolgirl. It made him feel uncomfortable. He waved back and she blushed. _Doesn't seem she has very much control._ Before he went back to the clinic, Law picked up Chopper's donuts from a local bakery.

Back at the clinic, Law gave Chopper the donuts while he went to take in patients again. It didn't take long for the evening to come around. Law was less exhausted than the past. _Must be the coffee. I should drink it more often._

On the walk back home with Chopper, Law saw Kid, Killer, and Luffy walking around. He remembered that it was Friday. It was a good day to have fun. Luffy spotted Chopper and ran up to him.

"Hey, Chopper. Are you done working?" Luffy seemed to be really happy.

"Yes. Law is with me too." He looked toward the man who was five feet away from them.

"Traffy! You're here too!" He ran up and hugged Law. He laughed as the other hugged back.

"Doc?" Law turned toward Kid who was standing in shock. "You're the one that Luffy keeps talking about?"

"Yeah. He's great." Luffy beamed. He was happy about something.

"So, are you up for tomorrow night?" Kid was staring at Law. This seemed to change Luffy's attitude.

"Where are you going with Kid, Torao? Can I come?" Law was taken back at how his voice went from sounding angry to happy again.

"I was going to go drinking with Kid-ya." He smiled at Luffy. "You can come if you want." He could feel the aura of anger rising off of Killer and Kid. He would ask them later about it. "I need to get home. Sanji is making rice balls for dinner." He grinned at the thought.

Kid grinned at the doctor. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Doc." He glared at Luffy. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow too, shorty." Luffy and Kid seemed to be having a silent war.

"Good night, Kid-ya." Law turned toward Killer. "Good night, Killer-ya." The blond nodded and waved. _Tomorrow is going to be a problem,_ Law thought as the trio made their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**What a morning**

The next day came with the sun shining through Law's windows. It was warm and welcoming. Law rose from the bed to look around. He noticed that Luffy was on his bedroom floor. _What is he doing here?_ He didn't remember waking up the night before.

He got out of bed and made his way over to the college student. Tapping Luffy on the cheek, Law stood over him. "Luffy-ya, why are you in my room?" This seemed to wake the other up.

"Good morning, Torao." Luffy stretched and looked up to Law. He scratched his stomach. "You woke up last night. It was different from all the other times."  
Frozen on the spot, Law stared at the other. "What do you mean 'different'?" He was worried that he had done something that would give away what he was.

"Bepo found you walking around last night." Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. "You walked into everyone's room, looking for something. Bepo tried to get you to go back to bed but you wouldn't let him." He turned and smiled up at Law. "I was able to get you to go back to your room. I told Bepo that I would stay incase you started to wander again."  
His thoughts were racing. It had been years since he had slept walked. He was a teenager the last time it happened. Bepo was living with him and helped him back to be. Law never found out why he was walking or what he was looking for.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya." He hear the others shouting again. "You can go to breakfast. I'm going to take a shower." Luffy nodded and left with a shout to the others.

When Luffy left, Law gathered some clothes to wear when he left the bathroom. He entered it with thoughts on his mind. He thought of the woman who told him what he was, of his friends that Jean was going to check on, and of his dreams.

Running the water, Law let his shirt hit the floor. He had tattoos on his chest, shoulders, forearms, hands, fingers, and his back. It reminded him of his past. They were more than tattoos. They were memories.

Stepping into the water, Law let it flow down his body. The tattoos across his body started to glow. He realized that they were trying to tell him something. He looked down at the water that was going down the drain. The water had turned from clear to a gold color. It reminded him of the armor that the royal guards wore. It reminded him of that day.

 _"Law." His father's voice sounded happy but exhausted. He was sitting down on the floor as Law entered the room from the bathroom. He had just finished his bath for the day._

 _"What's wrong, Dad?" Law walked up to his father. He was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. His clothes were ripped and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Dad?"_

 _A smile graced the man's face. It seemed tired. "I need you to do something." He didn't look good. He glanced toward the door. "I need you to lock the door and go to the basement." He gave a smile toward Law. "No matter what you hear up here, stay down there and don't come back up until the footsteps leave."_

 _The kid had a expression that held fear. "B-But what about you?" His father smiled at him. It was a smile that told him the truth. "What did you do? What's going to happen?"_

 _"Don't worry about me. I want you to stay safe." He motioned for Law to come towards him. His father brought him in for a hug with his good arm. The blood on him stained the white button-up that Law wore. "Promise me that you will never be a part of the kingdom, that you will never marry into the royal family." Law nodded. "Good. I love you so much." Banging could be heard from the front door. "Now go." He called out to Law before he could shut the trap door. "Remember, no matter what you hear, stay down there until the footsteps leave."_

 _Entering the basement, Law heard the front door give way. The feet of five men went across the floor. They stopped and one pair of footsteps made their way to his father._

 _"Well, what have we here?" The voice was deep and unsettling. "Did you think that you could run from us?" The sound of swords be unsheathed made Law fear the worse. "Where is that son of yours?"_

 _"Leave him out of this! He did nothing wrong! I was the one that did it!" Law's father yelled at the man with anger. It made Law flinch at intensity of it._

 _"You're right. You were the one that killed her. He stood watching thinking that it was something else." A chuckle escaped the man._

 _"I didn't kill them. It was you who did it. I couldn't figure out how to save them." It was quiet for a second. "You were the one who killed Lami and my wife." Law gasped and covered his mouth._

 _"What allegations! I did no such thing." Law could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, I sort of did. It was her own fault. She disobeyed the law by having that girl. Just like you did by letting her give birth to her." Law's eyes widened. "Your daughter was an torment for the other people living in the kingdom. She had that gene along with her mother."_

 _"They couldn't help having that gene. It wasn't their fault. You are the one who poisoned them." Law could hear the sound of metal slicing flesh. His father screamed._

 _"You will be put to death for your crimes." Law wanted to go and help his dad, but he did as his father asked and stayed put. He heard the entire thing play out. When the screams stopped, the man giggled._

 _"Let's go."  
"Sir, what about the boy?" A slap was the response._

 _"He will be fine. I have no reason to harm him." They exited the house. Law waited about twenty minutes before opening the hatch. He looked around to see that the sun was setting. It the shadows didn't hide anything from him._

 _His father was lying down in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving. "Dad?" Law crept closer. There were lacerations all across his body. "Dad? Are you okay?" He nudged him with his hand but got no response. His father was laying side ways with his back to him._

 _Law grabbed him by the arm and struggled to turn him over. The sight that greeted him made him almost scream. His father's face was sliced up and there were deep cuts along his throat. His shirt was cut up and more slices on his chest. It was not a sight for a child. "Dad. You left me too. You said that you would never leave me alone." Sobs racked his body as he lay down next to his father's body. He cried himself to sleep._

The water had gone cold by the time that Law finished his shower. He quickly dressed and made his way down stairs. The others looked as if they hadn't touched their food.

"Good morning," they all said in unison. Law smiled at them.

"Good morning." He sat down and everyone started to dig in. It felt like he was in a family again. Breakfast was something similar to soup but seemed to be fancier than that.

"Hey, Torao. What should we do until tonight?" Luffy had a mouth full of bread as he spoke.

"Where are you going tonight?" Nami looked towards Law as she dipped her spoon back in the bowl.

"We're going out to drink with someone." Law didn't look up from his empty bowl. "Kid-ya offered to pay for me." A grin spread across his face.

The girls giggled while the men just smiled. They knew what he was doing. It was funny that people would try to get him to do something he didn't want to. He would make them do something if they were able to get him to do something.

It was late afternoon when Bepo walked into the library of the house. Law was sitting in one of the more comfy chairs. He was reading a book on medical herbs and how to grow them.

"Law, I have some good and bad news." Law lifted his head to stare at his friend. "Shachi and Penguin are fine, nothing has happened to them." A smile found itself on Law's face. "But they are being monitored. When Jean went to go see them, Baby 5 answered the door to your house." Law got angry.

"That woman better not touch my things. She is a disgusting excuse for a woman." His face showed how much he disliked her. It changed to relief a moment later. "It is good that they are safe and alive."

The door to the library opened and Luffy entered. "I thought I would find you here." He glanced toward Bepo. "Was I interrupting something?"

Law shook his head. "No. Bepo had just finished telling me something. It's fine." He nodded toward Bepo. He patted the chair next to him "You can join me if you want."  
Luffy beamed at that and quickly took the seat. Bepo left a few minutes later. Luffy told him about his school and that the school nurse quit because of all of the hurt people coming in. Law giggled at that.

"You should be the new nurse. You can do it part time." Luffy grinned. Law thought it wouldn't be that bad of a job. "The campus is just around the block from the clinic."

"I'll think about it. Might ask the clinic if that would be alright." He placed his book down. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

"Yeah. We could walk around town for a bit." Luffy shot up from lying across the chair. "It's only four."

They both grabbed their coats and went outside. It was a chilly day especially because the sun was going down. "It's kinda cold." Luffy clung to Law as they made their way down the sidewalk. The walk was refreshing and made Law feel better. It had been a while since he had gone for a walk.

On their walk, Law and Luffy passed by a woman who looked familiar. _Those red glasses look familiar. Where have I seen them before?_

The woman lifted her head to see Law walk past. She quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. "Excuse me. You're the surgeon that helped my partner, right?" She sounded nervous.

 _That's where I know her._ "Yes. Is he doing alright? He better not be moving around too much. He still has to come back to get the stitches removed." Luffy stopped to hear them.

"He's doing fine but he was moved to desk duty until he's healed." A smile was on her face. "I can't thank you enough for saving his life." She bowed.

"It was nothing. That's why I'm a doctor and a surgeon, to save people." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do as much as keep an eye on him. May I ask you your name?"

She seemed to blush. "M-My name is Tashigi. The man you saved was Smoker." Law almost wanted to laugh. He had to take two cigars out of the man's mouth when he went in for the surgery. He also had told him not to smoke in the building.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tashigi." Law nodded to her. "I know you have things to do, being a police officer and all. I won't take up much of your time." Tashigi nodded and said their farewells.

"How do you know her?" Law almost forgot that Luffy was there. He had been silent throughout the entire conversation.

"Smoker-ya was brought in with a metal pipe in his gut. I saved him and she stayed by his side." Law glanced down at Luffy. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah. Smoker had to be called on Ace a couple of times. He is like a uncle to us." He seemed to be thinking. "Tashigi is like an aunt and she tries to keep Smoker and Ace from fighting."

"What a nice family you have." Luffy giggled.

"It's not as bad as Grandpa. He's part of the military and wanted us to be a part of it too." Luffy's nose wrinkled up. "I don't ever want to be a part of that. It seems boring." Law smiled.

Looking down at his watch Law stopped and looked around. "We need to be back by seven. It's six thirty." They started home. Law still needed to get dressed into something nicer than his lounge clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh Oh**

Kid was on time when picking up Law and Luffy. He looked slightly disgruntled but all and all he was okay. Law sat up front while Luffy sat in the back. "So, which bar are we going to?" Law didn't know the bars that were around. He hardly went out.

A grin spread across Kid's lips. "You'll see." He drove. Law liked the car that he had. It was like Sanji's but black. It was really nice.

They stopped where there were neon signs were everywhere. It reminded Law of the bad side of the kingdom. Chills ran up his spine. "Here we are." He stopped by a bar, or club. It had a neon sign that read 'The Red Dragon.' It was an unusual name for a bar.

Kid exited the car and Law followed. Luffy was the last to leave. "What's so special about this bar?" Law wasn't impressed. He had been to many bars. This one couldn't be that different.

"Yo, Luffy." A voice sounded from behind them. Kid scowled. Ace stood a few feet away with a beer in his hand. "Hey, Law. Haven't seen you in a while." Law smiled.

"Good evening, Ace-ya." Ace walked up and put his arm around Luffy's shoulder. The kid smiled.

"What are you doing here, Fire Fist Ace?" It seemed that Ace finally realized that Kid was there. A grin was on the young man's face.

"Well, if it isn't Eustass 'Captain' Kid. I haven't seen you in forever." He waltzed up to the red head. "What happened to your gang? I heard that you also got into college." Kid seemed more annoyed the more Ace talked.

"What's it to you? I heard that you left Whitebeard's gang. Working down at the docks now." It was his turn to grin. Ace shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Pays better. Less death and more life." Ace didn't really seem bothered. "You guys going in? I'll join you." Kid didn't have the chance to grab Law. Ace beat him to it.

Inside the bar, there was a distinct smell of alcohol. It made Law's nose scrunch up. He had been to a bar before but it had been a couple of years. Kid stayed quiet as Ace guided him to an open table. It was off in the back.

"Isn't this nice?" Ace sat down next to Law while Kid was forced to sit by Luffy. He did not look happy. Law thought it was funny.

"Yeah. It's going to be great!" Luffy was way too energetic. Ace ordered some drinks for them. Kid kept his eyes on Law the entire time. When Ace got too close while talking, Law could see him tense up.

"Here you are, sirs. Whiskey for you." She set the bottle down in front of Kid. The woman looked no older than about twenty-four. She turned to Law with a smile and a blush. "Rum for you." She turned to Luffy next. "Juice for you." Law looked confused at the woman. "And Ace, here is your vodka." A clear bottle was placed in front of Ace. The girl left with a smile.

"Do you know her?" Law asked. Ace seemed to know a lot of the people in here.

"Yeah. I'm a regular here." Ace took a swig of his drink. Law did the same. The rum was as good as he last remembered. It had been quite a while since he had drunk alcohol.

After a while, Luffy had passed out after Ace told them a story of when he was in the gang. Kid was quiet and Law listened with fascination. He had never heard of gangs and things of the sort.

Ace's face was bright pink from the vodka. He giggled more and laughed like he was going to die the next day. Law was starting to feel the effects of the rum. His vision was starting to get hazy and Ace was slightly blurring.

"Kid, you haven't said anything for a while. What's wrong?" Ace didn't sound like himself. Law could tell he was drunk.

"Don't feel like it." Law could hear the slur in Kid's voice too. It made him giggle. "What's so fucking funny?" The scowl and slur made him laugh louder.

"N-Nothing," Law gasped through his laughing. Kid didn't seem happy in the slightest. Ace looked like he was about to pass out. "Ace-ya, you shouldn't sleep here. We could take you home." Ace raised his head.

"S'fine. Luffy's supposed to be spending the night tonight. I can walk home. It's not far from here" Ace stood up and lifted his brother onto his back. Law followed the two out of the bar. He left a tip for the waitress as he left. He didn't mind paying.

Law giggled some more while he watched Ace sway on his feet. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Ace nodded and waved good-bye. Law hoped that they got home safe. The feeling of something massive standing behind him made Law tense up.

"Well, I should get you home." Kid still sounded drunk. Law felt tired from all the rum. He wasn't a lightweight but it had been a while since he last drank and his tolerance seemed to drop.

"I don't think you can drive like that." Law turned to Kid. He was closer than expected. Kid snorted and went over to his car. The other still didn't move.

"I can leave you here or you can get in." Law didn't like how the men around him were staring. He might be slightly drunk, but he isn't an idiot. Law grumbled as he entered the passenger seat.

Kid entered after him. Law leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He heard the car start up and the inside warm up. It made the thought of sleep more comfortable. He knew he shouldn't but he could help it. The last thing he remembered was Kid talking about something before the darkness took hold of him.

Something warm and wet on his neck awoke Law from his slumber. He tried to push it away but his hand was caught and placed above his head. Opening his eyes, Law could see a blur of red hair. The fogginess of his mind didn't register what was happening. The feeling on his neck disappeared but the pressure on his wrist didn't move.

Law made a confused noise when he tried to move his arm. Lips pressed against his. His mind finally woke up and the started to push on the person above him with his other hand. A tongue licked at his bottom lip.

Not granting access, Law struggled to get away. He knew what was going on and he'd be damned if he was going to get raped. Another hand grabbed his free hand and joined it with his other.

The other pulled away so they could breathe. "Get off of me. I don't want this." Law finally realized who it was. Kid just grinned down at him. Law looked around and noticed that they were in the back of Kid's car.

"But you were making such lovely noises when you were sleeping." Kid started to kiss his neck. Law bit his lip to stay quiet. He didn't know that his neck was that sensitive.

"S-Stop! This i-is rape!" Law struggled against the hands holding him down. _I wish Ace had agreed to ride with us. Or me go with him._

Kid continued his assault on Law's neck. He eventually bit him between his shoulder and neck. That drew a loud moan out of Law. "Now that was a sexy noise." Law's face flushed. He had never made those noises before.

Law tried to yank his hands free again but that didn't help much. Kid decided to kiss him again and grabbed his crotch that made him gasp. Kid was able to slide his tongue into his mouth and explore. It made Law feel dirty with how Kid was moving in his mouth.

As his last resort, Law kneed Kid in the dick. That made him double over and let go of Law. He took this moment to scramble out of the car. Slamming the door shut, Law glanced around to see that he was close to the clinic. _That means that home is in the other direction._

Law turned and started to quickly walk down the sidewalk. He didn't look back in fear that Kid would be following him. The somewhat distant footsteps told him that he was. It wasn't long until Law reached his home.

Kid had followed him there and stopped just a few feet from him. Law turned around with anger and confusion in his eyes. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now," Law growled. The other just got closer. Kid noticed that Law was being protective. He had his hands to his chest.

Kid opened his mouth to speak but Law didn't stay to hear. He quickly opened the door and slammed it in his face. Bepo entered the entranceway. As he looked at Law, Bepo could tell from the disheveled appearance and his shaking that something had happened to Law.

"Are you alright?" He didn't get closer other than being about a few feet from the panicked man. Law looked toward his friend and Bepo saw the look in his eyes. The alcohol was still there but he saw something that almost made him want to kill the very person who put it there. Fear. Fear was the emotion he saw. It was not normal for him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He leaned against the door. Bepo made his way to him. "I just need to sleep." Law started to slide down to the floor. He looked exhausted.

"Let's get you to bed. You should sleep off the alcohol." Law nodded and let Bepo carry him to his room in his arms. Law snuggled into the man because he was warm. The house was warm since it was late fall.

In the room, Bepo helped Law to the bed. As soon as he was on it, Law curled up and kept his distance from Bepo. He didn't want to frighten him so he didn't do anything about his distance. "Goodnight, Law." He went to exit the room. Before he did, he turned back to Law. "Try to get some sleep." He closed the door while Law let the darkness at the edge of his vision take him away.

 _He couldn't see. It was dark and there was no light. Law could hear the chuckling of someone but he couldn't see him. It was as if he was blindfolded. He didn't like this one bit._

 _A hand touched his chest. Law just realized that he was naked. It trailed about his torso. It felt weird and uncomfortable. "Stop." Law wanted the hand to go away. It didn't stop. He hated it._

 _Another hand joined the first. He screamed but that didn't stop the hands from roaming his body. They touched him everywhere. Law felt dirtier at this point than he ever had in his life. He hated it._

 _The person never said a word and just continued to roam about his body. "Why are you doing this to me?" A chuckle was his reply. For some odd reason, the voice sounded familiar._

 _Screaming, Law tried to move away but found that he was stuck in place. He thrashed but nothing helped. He couldn't get the hands away. He wanted to get away and hide. A voice started to call his name. It was quiet at first but then got louder._

Law shot out of the bed. He couldn't see anything so he backed up until he could feel that he was in a corner of the room. The person made their way to him. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" The hand was quickly removed and they took some steps back.

"Law, are you okay?" Law finally noticed who it was. Nami stood there with her hands in the air. She looked down at him with sorrow. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale, and his hair was matted to his forehead.

"Y-Yeah." He took a moment then collapsed on the floor. "N-No." He curled up and started to cry. Nami didn't know what to do. She went over and sat next to him.

"It's alright, Law. We're here if you need us." Nami ran her fingers through his hair. He wasn't yelling for her to stop this time.

After a while, Law stopped crying and rose to his knees. "I'm going to go and take a shower." He looked away and to the clock on his nightstand. 4:23 a.m. _There is no way I'm going back to sleep._

Leaving, Nami told Law that she wanted to go out with him later because it was her day off. He agreed and tried to smile. She sleepily smiled back and yawned. Once she was gone, Law gathered some clothes up and entered the bathroom.

He ran the shower and stripped. Once in the shower, Law washed his hair. He got to wash his body and felt the hands of the dream on his skin. Wherever he felt them, he started to scrub. The feeling didn't go away so he scrubbed until he was bleeding. The water turned from gold to red. The hands still didn't go away.

Once out of the shower, Law looked at himself in the mirror. He was too shaken to heal himself so he settled for bandages. They were wrapped around his torso, arms, legs, and hands. He hoped that the others wouldn't notice.

Walking out of his room, Law still felt as dirty as he did last night. It was awful. Before he entered the dining room, Law braced himself for the questions he would no doubt get bombarded with. _It's just another day._

SSSOOORRRRRRYYY

 _ **I am really sorry for what happened to Law. I wanted to do something that made Law think that the human world was not all it was crack up to be. I really like Law and am sorry for what I have done. It made sense since they were getting drunk. I still do not know who I want to pair with Law yet.**_ _ **RikuKira: I really like the name for the story. I might just use it as the title**_ _ **. I really like all of your comments. I know that Law is a little OOC but it fits the character that he is portraying. I don't own One Piece. I really do appreciate you all for your replies and support. You don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that people like my story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fun Times**

The door to the dining room opened and Law stepped in. He could feel the eyes of the occupants on him. It felt uncomfortable. It felt as if they could see the dirt on him. He tried to sound the same as he greeted everyone. He kept his hands behind his back as he took his seat.

Today's breakfast was shrimp gumbo. He was happy that it was seafood. He got his helping and everyone seemed to stare at his bandaged hands. Law didn't want to tell anyone what happened.

"Law, are you alright?" Robin looked at him the way a mother would. He looked her in eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. I just had a long night." Robin could tell that he was lying. It wasn't hard to tell, either.

Nami chose to speak. "Law, are you still up for shopping with me? It would be nice to have you with me." Law nodded with a smile. The others could tell that he was struggling to smile. "That's great. We'll leave after we eat." Law nodded and finished eating. Breakfast was always good.

After breakfast, Law went to his room to grab his coat. Nami was waiting for him at the front door. "I hope you are okay with walking. I don't have a car."

"That is quiet alright, Miss Nami. I enjoy walking because you can actually see the scenery." Nami agreed and they exited the house. Law tried to keep his hands out of sight.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean?" Law seemed to have been off in his own little world. He noticed that Nami stopped walking.

She grabbed his hands and held them up. "What happened to your hands?" Law gulped and looked away.

"I fell while walking home yesterday. I scrapped my hands on the ground." Nami's eyebrows lowered. She didn't seem to accept the excuse. He didn't want anyone to know the truth.

"Are you going to be okay?" Law nodded. Nami dropped his hands and looked forward. "So, where do you want to go first? The tailor on this side of town makes really nice clothes."

"We could go there. I do need some more clothes." He only had about seven or eight outfits. He could get more that fit this world. Most people were a little put off by some of his clothes he wore.

"Okay. I'll help you pick something out and you can help me." Law nodded and they headed for a shop that had an elegant sign on the top. They entered and were immediately bombarded by two women.

"Hello and welcome. It is nice to have you come to our store," said the blue haired one. She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties.

"Yes. We have a grand selection for both men and women," the blond one said after the other.

"We will look around for a bit." Nami didn't seem to like how the women were acting.

The blond replied. "Yes, yes. You can look around. If you need anything, we will be at the desk." She pointed to what looked to be a checkout counter. The girls left with giggles. Law thought they were a bit weird.

Nami went to the men's section with Law. They looked around for anything that Law would like. Nami came across a sweater. "What about this? It would look great on you." She held it up for Law to see. It was beige with a pattern on it. He did like it. "You should try it on."

The changing rooms where near the back of the store. There were three of them. They didn't specify. Law took the one to the right. He shrugged off the jacket and put the sweater on top of the shirt. He walked out to let Nami see it.

"It goes great with those jeans. You look fantastic." A smile came across Law's face. It was the first time since last night that he didn't feel self-conscious.

"You really think so?" Nami nodded. She didn't like that he seemed nervous.

"Yes." She smiled back at him. It was great to know that he had a friend like her. She seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. "Let's find you something else. You need more than just a sweater." Law nodded and went back in to change.

The two spent hours looking through clothes and finding things that Law liked. They had gotten a long coat that Law had asked the women to put a symbol on the bottom and left arm, a few long-sleeved shirts, another sweater but this one was dark blue, and a new pair of boots. They looked the same as his old ones.

"This is great, isn't it?" Nami had a never-ending smile on her face. It made Law feel better.

"Yes. I don't normally go shopping. My friends are the ones who do it." Nami laughed. It made Law cock his head to the side.

"Is that why you have a strange taste in clothing?" Law nodded. His friends' choices in clothing were a little odd to say the least. He did like what they brought him though.

"Now it's my turn." Law went to the women's section and went looking through the tops. He liked how they were made. Law always had a fascination with women's clothing. They seemed a lot different from men's.

Pulling a top from the rack, Law held it out to Nami. It was a white long-sleeve with gold designs on the sleeves. They seemed to be of flowers. It looked nice. "How about this, Miss Nami?" She looked on in awe.

"That looks beautiful. Find a bottom to go with it." Law did just that. He went to the bottoms and started going through was seemed to be skirts. He pulled out what looked to be a schoolgirl-type of skirt but white. It matched the white of the shirt.

"How about this?" He held out the outfit to her. She stared in awe before grabbing the items and going to the dressing room. He waited for a bit until she exited. He smiled at how good it looked on her.

To Law, the outfit fit well. It showed off the curves of Nami's body and the skirt wasn't too short. She turned so that he could see it from the back. "It looks lovely, Miss Nami." Her face heated up.

"You don't have to be so formal." Law nodded.

"Sorry, Nami-ya." She seemed to be satisfied that he stopped calling her Miss. To her, being called Miss made her feel older than she was. She giggled at how he lowered his head in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"It's alright. That's just who you are." Law continued to pick out outfits for Nami. Even though Law didn't normally buy clothes, he had a knack for good taste.

At the counter, the two women smiled as each one checked out the both of them. "That will be two hundred and fifty dollars." Law brought out his wallet and paid. To him, money was nothing big. He turned to see that Nami was frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Nami seemed to be concerned. He walked over to her with his bags in his arms. He glanced at the total of the clothes. Five hundred and twenty-two dollars.

"I…I don't have enough to cover the clothes." She was really upset. Law looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I could help you. How much do you have?" He took his wallet out again.

"No, you don't need to. I'll just go and put some clothes back." Nami shook her head. She might exploit others but it would be a cold day in hell before she did that to Law.

"It's fine. How much do you have?" Nami took out a five hundred dollar bill. Law took out a fifty-dollar bill to go along. "Here you are." He handed the money to the blond.

On the way back home, Law and Nami stopped by a coffee shop for a break. It was nice to have company. _She's a really good friend. I think that she would make a man happy one day._ They laughed and talked as they eat. It was peaceful.

"Law?" Nami looked at him. She had a hand on her cup.

"Hmm?" He took a sip of his coffee. There was a piece of strawberry cake in front of him.

"What happened last night?" Law looked down and the smile fell from his face. He didn't want to say.

"I…I don't want…to talk about it…right now." He seemed to cave in on himself. It wasn't like him to be this closed off.

"I'll give you time to come around." Nami didn't want to force him to tell her.

A loud laughter erupted from the other side of the coffee shop. Law flinched at it. He knew that laugh. Law pressed himself closer to the window. Nami noticed and glanced around the shop.

"Hey, isn't that the doctor that took care of you?" Law pressed even more into the window. Nami could see that he was shaking. A man with long, white hair pointed to Law.

"He looks like him, Wire. Could be him." Kid got up from his seat and made his way over to the table with Law and Nami. She didn't like that Law was trying his hardest to make himself seem small. It made Nami angry.

"Hey, Doc. Did you make it home alright yesterday?" Law didn't reply. He kept his gaze out the window.

"May I help you, sir?" Nami glared at him. She could tell by the way Law was acting that he had done something to him.

Kid glared down at her. Anyone can tell that they immediately didn't like each other. "I wasn't talking to you." You could hear the venom in his voice. He gaze went back to Law. There was something off about how he was acting. Did something happen last night?

Nami pushed Kid away and grabbed Law's hand. "Let's go." She grabbed his coffee and their bags. They had already paid. Kid stood there in anger. Law didn't even glance in his direction. Kid didn't understand what was wrong.

Outside, Nami wasn't dragging Law at all. He wanted to be as far as he could away from the red head. He couldn't face him right now. "T-Thank you," was whispered to the woman.

Once they were home, Law took his bags to his room. Usopp met him on the way there and told him that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Law nodded and continued. He was still shaking. This wasn't normal. _Or is it?_

In his room, Law's phone went off. He picked it up to see that Penguin was calling. It wasn't normal for him to call by his phone. They called on Shachi's phone all the time.

"H-Hello?" Law kept his voice low. He hated how he stuttered because he was still nervous and shaken.

"Captain. It's good to hear from you." It was quiet for a moment. "Are you alright?" Penguin sounded angry.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" Law didn't have the heart to tell him what happened.

"I finally got some privacy from that witch. I'm in the bathroom." Penguin was worried for his friend. He didn't sound okay.

"I knew there was a reason that I didn't like that woman. She always threw herself at me." Law's nose scrunched up. He moved across the bed and hissed in pain from the rub of his wounds. _Looks like they haven't healed yet._

"Hey, you're taking an awfully long time in there." Baby 5's voice grated on his nerves. She was one of the most annoying women in the kingdom. She was considered the school whore when he was in high school. That woman would throw herself at any man that was willing to take her.

"I've got to go." Before Penguin hung up, he said something that made Law want to cry. "Be safe, my friend. I'll kill anyone who hurts you. Remember that."

Closing his cellphone, Law held it to his chest. His friends were being monitored and he couldn't do anything to help them. This was not what he wanted. It was horrible. He got off the bed and went out of his room for dinner. Thoughts swam in his head.

Doflamingo ran a hand through his hair. It had been almost a month since he had talked to Law. He loved his voice. The voice was stamped into his memory even thought it was filled with rage. It was perfect.

Corazon entered the room. "Any news on where he might be?" Doflamingo had gone through so many places looking for him. He had sent several people around the world to find out where he might had gone.

"No." Corazon sat on the bed next to him. He also was upset that they still haven't found him yet. So many people had been sent out but came back empty handed. It was frustrating.

"Prince Doflamingo, Prince Corazon!" A guard entered the room, breathing heavily. He must have ran there.

"Yes?"

"That woman has got your husband on the devise." Doflamingo and Corazon perked up. This was good news.

They made their way to the room that held the phone. They were able to hook a screen to the phone to get a picture of the other. It seemed that the phones had cameras on them.

The picture was obscured by something. They couldn't see him. "Hello?" Law's voice echoed throughout the room. He didn't seem happy.

"Hello, Law. Why can't we see you?" Law scoffed. Doflamingo frowned.

"I was informed what you have done to my friend's phone. I am not stupid and know better than to show you my face." Corazon looked at the screen in awe. _So he is smarter than we give him credit for._

"How are you?" Corazon wanted to know if he was alright. He didn't want him to be harmed, wherever he was.

"I am perfectly fine." Corazon's eyebrows furrowed. "I would appreciate you to leave my friends alone. They will tell you nothing." There was movement on Law's end of the phone.

"Where are you, Law?" Doflamingo wasn't in the mood to play games.

"That is none of your business. I am far away from you." There was a pause. "And there is only one person that knows how to get where I am." Doflamingo smirked.

"Oh, really?" He chuckled. "It won't take me long before I find him."

Law laughed. Doflamingo frowned. "The problem is that the person you are looking for is here with me." This was not good news. A voice sounded in the distance on Law's end. "I must go. Have a good day, Your Highnesses." The call ended.

Doflamingo slammed his hand down on the table. It shattered.

TTTTTTTT

 _ **I think that this chapter was a bit nicer. Took me some time think of what to happen next. I had to have him meet Kid again. I really am sorry for what I did before hand. It fits how the rest of the story will play out. Thank you for your comments. I really enjoy reading them. You are all so nice. I want you guys/gals' opinions on which I should pair with Law. If a certain coupling is chosen, I will go with it. Sorry for the misspells and anything in between. I try to go back and find them all but it is hard. Have a nice day.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything Will Be Fine**

"Law, can we talk?" Bepo opened the door to Law's bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Law. The bandages were all over his body. He was getting ready for a shower. Law looked at him with shock. "What happened, Law?"

Law turned around and lowered his head. "Nothing. I have found out that I can't heal myself that well." He started to unravel the bandages. His skin looked as if he tried to scrub it off. It wasn't entirely untrue. He had scrubbed hard enough to hurt himself.

Bepo's face scrunched up. "Law, I know it is nothing. How long have you been like this?" Law still didn't look at him. Tears were escaping his eyes. Bepo could see the small jerks of his body. He was crying.

"I…I feel dirty, Bepo." He slid to the floor in the shower. Law had made it into the tub and turned the water on. He was hissing in pain. It hurt a lot. The cuts and scraps burned.

Taking a seat on the toilet, Bepo leaned back. "What happened?" He wanted to know what had made his friend that desperate to scrub himself raw to get clean. There were a few reasons that Bepo thought of, but he patiently waited for Law to answer.

"I…I was…molested." Bepo could hear the shame in his voice. It wasn't like him to be that way. "It happened…that night."

Anger flared up in his body. Kid had traumatized him. He couldn't believe that he had let it happen. "Where was Luffy?" He knew that Luffy wouldn't have let that happen. Luffy was a person that took care of his friends.

Law took the scrubby and scrubbed his skin hard enough to make it bleed again. "Ace-ya took him home with him. Said that Luffy-ya was supposed to spend the night with him." Law kept his head down. "I should have insisted that Ace-ya came with us. Or I should have asked to go with him." Law pressed his forehead to the wall of the shower.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Bepo could feel the stress that he was under. He didn't have the heart to tell Law that he couldn't heal himself until he calmed down and stopped thinking about what made him stressed. Bepo also couldn't tell Law that his aura is stronger when he is drunk. It is hard to resist at that point. He was glad he had held back at the time.

The shower was cut off and Law stepped out. Blood ran down his body as he grabbed a towel. Bepo didn't want to get near for fear he would scare him more than he already was. "I have work today. Will you help me put new bandages on?" Nodding, Bepo helped him dry off and wrapped the cloth around the wounds that he had made. It hurt him to see Law like this.

Law slowly got dressed. Bepo could only watch as he tensed from the wounds. He wanted to help the hurting man. "Tell everyone that I'm heading straight to work." Bepo nodded as Law exited the room. His heart hurt. His dear friend was breaking again. _God, please help him. He needs something good in his life._

At the clinic, Law's colleagues stared at his hands. They still had wounds on them. He knew they wouldn't scar but he didn't want anybody to see the raw skin. Monet came up to him with a smile. She was always a difficult person to get along with.

"Hey, Doc. I need your signatures on these." She held out a stack of papers. She reminded him of a woman from the kingdom. _It can't be her. She was exiled._

"Of course, Miss Monet." He took the papers. In his office, Law remembered the woman that was exiled. She was wounded and on the verge of death when she was sent out of the kingdom.

 _Law had taken her in when he found her outside his house. She was breathing heavy and bleeding everywhere. He lifted her body in his arms. The woman had wings for arms._ _ **She must be a harpy.**_ _He tended to her wounds and watched her progress. Law knew she was the one that the King had exiled. He didn't care. The harpy was hurt and he knew she would have died if he hadn't helped her._

 _A few days went by and she started to come to. "Excuse me, Miss." She looked at him with cloudy eyes. The expression quickly turned to fear. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Y-You are the d-doctor." She tried to move but Law put his hand on her shoulder. A hiss of pain escaped her lips._

 _"Please rest. You were badly injured." Law helped her sit up and held a cup to her lips. "Drink up. It will help with the healing process." She hesitantly opened her mouth to receive the medicine. When she was done, Law moved away to finish cooking. "May I ask you your name?"_

 _"M." There was nothing else that came from her mouth. M just sat there eyeing him. "Why are you helping me? I thought you were part of the kingdom."  
"You are mistaken. I just take care of people there. I actually live on the outside of the kingdom. You are safe here." He sat in a chair beside the bed. M noticed that he didn't look good._

 _"How long has it been since you slept?" Law leaned back in thought._

 _"About a week. If you are worried that you have disrupted my sleep, you don't have to be. You have only been her about three days." M sighed in relief. She then noticed that her wings were gone._

 _"What happened to my wings? Why do I have arms?"_

 _"I want to send you somewhere away from here. You will be safe from this kingdom and the horrible world here." M looked confused. "Where I am going to send you has humans there. You need to look like one." A nod was his reply. "To keep you safe, I will have to remove some of your memories and give you new ones."_

 _"Will it help me live there?"_

 _"Yes. You will be able to get a job quickly there. You will also not remember me." Her face took a sadden turn. "Please do not be upset. I will remember you." A smile reached his face. "If I so happen to be there, maybe we could be friends."_

 _"We will see. Thank you for what you have done." Law told her that it was nothing and that she needed not to pay. He just wanted to help her escape._

A knock on his office door brought Law out of his memories. "Come in." Smoker entered his office. He seemed a little uncomfortable. "May I help you, Mister Smoker?"

"I would like to thank you for your help. I am now able to be back on the job." He looked down to Law's hands. "What happened?"

"You are very welcome." He threaded his fingers together. "I fell and scraped my hands." Smoker saw the smile falter. Something was off about the man.

"There is something on your mind. You don't seem to be yourself." Law was shocked. Even a stranger could tell that something was off.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Another doctor slammed the door open. He was panting and looked scared.

"Dr. Trafalgar, we have a problem." Before Law could ask what was wrong, a crash sounded in the main lobby.

Sighing, Law got up and left the room. Smoker followed close behind. In the lobby, Kid was being held down by Killer. Law saw blood splattered around the room. Chopper stood a few feet away from the two. "Chopper-ya, what's wrong?" Smoker blew smoke out his mouth.

"He…He was brought in bleeding excessively from his chest." He slowly made his way to Law. "He was attacked by someone."

Smoker finally realized who the Kid was. "Kid, what the hell happened to you?" He made his way over to the young man. Law followed close behind.

"Hey, Smoker. Nothing really. It hurts like hell though." Law noticed that the wound was close to the heart. He moved in front of Smoker and told Killer to hold the wound with the shirt that was still there.

"Keep pressure on it for now. We need to get that stitched up." Kid looked at Law as Killer brought him to a room.

"Doc. Are you alright?" Kid was staring at Law's hands.

"Yes. I'm fine." Before Kid could say anything else, Law placed two fingers on his forehead and Kid fell back onto the table out cold. Killer saw the whole thing and stared at him.

"What did you do to him?" Killer spoke up. Smoker just entered the room.

"I just put him to sleep. If he moves too much, I won't be able to stitch the wound properly." Law started his work. It seemed that he was able to use his powers on the other. He closed up the deeper part of the wound with his magick and stitched the part on the surface.

Smoker watched him work. There was something different about this man. The main thing was that when Smoker had been treated, he only needed the stitches in for about a week. Normally for a wound like he had, you needed to have the stitches in for three weeks.

"There. I'm all done. He should be up in about an hour." He didn't mention that Kid almost had a punctured lung and had a fractured rib. Law had fixed those with no problem. The process was now taking its toll. He slouched into a chair. He used more than he thought he did.

"What's wrong, Trafalgar?" Smoker stood next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just exhausted." Killer stood up to leave.

"Do you need anything, Doc?" Killer waited for a reply. He thought that it would be nice since there had been something wrong with him the day before.

"A coffee would be nice. Black." With a nod, the other left the room. Smoker took his leave too. Law was all alone with Kid. For some reason, Law didn't feel scared to be around him anymore. He still remembered what he did but what he had said the day before made him question something. _Did he not remember what he did?_

Killer arrived twenty minutes later. He sat in a chair next to the table and stared at Law. He had a few questions for the doctor. "Doc, what happened Saturday night?"

Feeling better, Law sighed. "I finally feel better. It seems that he doesn't remember what he did." Killer cocked his head to the side. "He molested me while drunk."

"I'm sorry about that. He normally doesn't do things like that." Killer looked at his friend.

"It's okay. I was trying to avoid him because the sight of him made me uncomfortable. Now, I can forgive him." He took another sip of his coffee.

"What are you, Doc?" Law knew that Killer was going to ask him about what he had done. No human can put a person to sleep that fast.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." Killer nodded. "I am what you humans call a wizard. I can do magick." He asked Killer for his hand which he reluctantly gave to him. "Do you have a weapon of any kind?" The masked man gave him a pocketknife. "Watch closely." He made a cut going down the hand. Blood pooled in it. Concentrating his magick, Law was able to make the blood go back into the wound and close it up.

Taking his hand from Law, Killer looked it over. He was in awe of what he had witnessed. "That is amazing. Are there more people like you?" Law shook his head.

"There are few of us that use their magick for good. I am the only one where I come from that knows how to heal wounds with magick." Law looked over at Kid. He was still sound asleep. "Don't even tell him. Most wizards and witches are in this world because they were exiled from the other world." He sighed. "I am here because I ran away."

Killer chuckled. "And I thought you were a good kid." Law sent a glare at him. "Don't be upset. You give off an air that makes people calm down and relax. I can see why Kid likes you." Law thought back to what Hancock had said about his ability.

"It's all about being a doctor. You're not supposed to scare your patients." A smile was placed on his lips. He didn't like to scare his patients. The doctor continued to drink his coffee. Killer was a lot more calm about knowing what he was. He didn't have to worry about him telling anyone anything.

After a few hours, Law entered the room that held Kid. Killer had fallen asleep and Kid seemed to be waking up. "Good evening, Kid-ya. Are you feeling alright?" He made his voice low as to not wake Killer.

Kid rubbed his eyes only to wince in pain when he noticed his chest. "It hurts a little." He was still a little out of it. He turned to Law only for his eyes to grow wide. "Doc, how are you?"

"I am doing fine." Law took a clipboard over to Kid. He started to check things off. "You seem to be better than when you entered the clinic." Kid still stared at him. The bandages were still on Law's hands.

"Law, what happened Saturday night? Did I do something wrong?" Law sighed. He had to tell Kid. The only person he wouldn't tell was Luffy. He was attack him no matter what he said.

"We went drinking and met Ace-ya at the bar. He came in and drank with us." He had an expression that was like a parent scolding a child. "You decided to drive even though you were drunk enough to be swaying as bad as Ace-ya was." Kid's face turned red from embarrassment. "You didn't take me home but a little ways away." He was quiet and looked Kid in the eyes before he said the next part. "You molested me while I was asleep."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kid rubbed the back of his head. Law could tell he was being sincere.

"You were drunk. I blame the alcohol. I hurt myself when walking home. I fell because I was a little tipsy and scraped my hands on the ground." Law didn't tell him the truth. He didn't want to worry him and make him even more guilty.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Kid sounded hurt. He felt bad for doing what he did.

"No. My hands will be fine in a few days. Don't worry." Law looked back at the board. "You are free to go. I can't believe that I needed to put more stitches in you. Come back in five days and I'll take them out." Kid nodded and woke Killer up. They left the clinic. Kid said nothing when he left. The other doctors looked on in awe. That was new.

 **TTTTTT**

 _ **I will have chapters where Law hangs out with each character. Next is Luffy. Some of you are asking for LawLu. I want to let everyone know that Law is the bottom of the couple that I choose. I like Law being the bottom. For some reason, Law gives off the vibe of being bottom. I like that everyone is enjoying the story. I really appreciate the encouragement that you all give me. It makes me so happy. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. Have a good day.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Time With Luffy**

It was Saturday again. Law was sitting in the library of the house. He had found a book that could further his education in the world of medicine and being a doctor. The house was quiet and made him wonder where everybody was.

"Torao! Where are you?" The sound of Luffy's voice made him flinch. It came from nowhere and scared him.

"I'm in the library." Luffy cautiously opened the door. He knew better than to burst into the room. Bepo and Law had gotten onto him for doing that. They had told him that the room was meant for peace and quiet, not loudness and rowdiness.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luffy lay down on the couch across from Law. He seemed bored.

"Reading about medicine. What are you studying in college?" He knew Luffy would get bored if he talked about the book. It was just how the man was. Law didn't mind it. That made Luffy who he was.

"Oh yeah. I never told you. I'm going to college to be a mechanic like Kid. He helps me sometimes when I don't understand some things." Luffy played with his hair. Law noticed that Luffy's straw hat was on his chest.

"That's good." Law turned the page and went back to reading. Luffy didn't leave and made Law a slight bit uncomfortable. "Is there something you wanted, Luffy-ya?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see if you want to go to the Fair tonight." Law looked at him puzzled. _What is a fair?_ Luffy noticed the other's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Do you mind telling me what a 'fair' is?" Luffy's jaw dropped. It was an amusing face.

"A Fair is a place people go to have fun. It's Saturday night and they give you a bracelet that lets you ride any ride you want to." Law listened with interest. He liked the sound of it.

"It sounds like fun. When should we go?" Luffy stuck his tongue out and had a thoughtful expression.

"We get the bracelets at 11:00 p.m. What time is it now?" Law looked at his watch.

"It's about 8:00." He looked out the window at the darkness. It reminded him of the forest back home. It was a nice place to go at night. Even though there were werewolves there. He had made friends with them when he was little and wondered off from home.

"We can start heading there in two hours. For now, what do you want to do?" Luffy had sat up on the couch and pulled his legs to his chest. He reminded Law of a child.

"We can go to the garden for a bit. Where is everybody else?" Law just realized that this is the first time he had seen at least one of his housemates since breakfast. Law waited for Luffy to talk.

"Robin went to work, Sanji is out with Nami, Franky is fixing Zoro's motorcycle, Zoro is in his room sleeping, Usopp is in his workshop, and Chopper went out with a girl." Luffy smiled. "She really likes him."

"Sounds like everyone is busy." Law set his book down. Standing, Law went over to Luffy and held out his hand. "I have some things that I planted in Bepo's garden. Let's go check on them." Luffy took his hand and walked with him.

The entire time they walked, Luffy's face was a bright red. Law didn't notice because his back was to him. Luffy was grateful. The walk to the garden was short. Getting to Law's little garden took some time.

Law knew it was his garden when he saw the glowing blue roses. He let Luffy's hand go to check on the plants there. Luffy stood off to the side. He had never seen a blue rose, let alone a glowing blue rose. It was fascinating.

"Why is the rose glowing?" Luffy walked up behind Law to watch him work.

"The moonlight is what makes the rose glow. It is a blue moonlight rose. It is very rare to come by." Law softly touched one of the flowers. "They are able to grow in any condition as long as you take care of them."

"When did you plant them?" Luffy went and touched one of the roses. He froze once he touched the rose. It was warm despite the cold temperature outside.

"I planted them a few days after I got here. They grow fast." Law noticed that Luffy was touching one of the flowers. He couldn't tell him how they actually grew so fast. His arm still hurt even though it had been at least a month before.

"You are just like Bepo. He has such nice roses." Luffy stared at the roses. There was something that they reminded him of. He looked back at Law and stared into his eyes. In his eyes was the feeling of warmth. He knew Law wasn't always polite but he had a good heart. Luffy had a feeling that something was off about Law. He had a feeling that Law wasn't telling everyone what was going on with him.

A smile made its way on Law's face. "Bepo always had looked up to me as a older brother. He always wanted to be like me." He frowned a little bit. "I'm glad he didn't become just like me." Luffy caught the last comment. It was whispered but he still heard it.

For a little while, Law and Luffy watered the roses. It was a fun thing to do and Luffy got to touch the warm roses some more. It was different from Bepo's roses. The others were cool to the touch and Law's were warm.

"Would you look at the time? It's ten already." Law was looking at his watch. Luffy walked up beside him.

"We should head over there." Law nodded and the two went back inside to change. They got wet while watering the plants.

Law put on a black long-sleeve, pale blue pants with dots on them, and a sweater. It wasn't cold enough for a jacket, but it was for a sweater. It was the tan one that Nami had picked out. Law also picked up his hat to wear. He slipped on his boots as he walked past his door.

Luffy was waiting down by the door as he came down the stairs. "Ready? We have to walk." Law nodded and went out with him. It was a chilly night and Luffy stayed close to Law.

Once they made it to the Fair, Luffy walked over to the booth. It was 11:23 so the bracelets were being sold. "I would like two." The woman smiled at them and told Luffy the price. He paid and stuck out his hand. Law did the same.

"Now we can go on any ride." Luffy beamed up at him. Taking Law's hand, Luffy guided Law around the park. They went on roller coasters, spinning rides, and many others.

"What is that called?" Law pointed to the one that looked like a wheel. Luffy grinned.

"That's the Ferris Wheel. Do you want to ride it?" Law nodded and Luffy helped him maneuver around the grounds. There were a lot of people there that night.

Once they were inside one of the car, Law watched out the window as they ascended into the air. "This is amazing. I've never ridden one of these before." Luffy thought the face that Law was making was adorable. He had never seen him make that expression.

Luffy moved to sit beside Law. "Sanji said that he had taken a few girls in one of these." Law knew what Luffy was talking about. When a man and woman were alone, things happened.

"You don't have to tell me. It's fine." Law felt a weight on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Luffy-ya?" He didn't look away from the sight outside the window.

"It's cold." Law didn't bother him and let him lay there. The heat from the smaller one was putting him to sleep.

Dozing off, Law felt Luffy move. He looked down sleepily at him and saw the big eyes staring back at him. "Luffy-ya?" He didn't expect what happened next. Luffy pressed his lips to Law's in a gentle kiss. It was brief and unexpected. Luffy was smiling after. Law's foggy mind tried to register what had happened.

"We're fixing to get back down. You seem to be tired so we'll go home." Luffy seemed to brush off what he did. It was still stuck in Law's mind. It was a lot nicer than the one he had last weekend. The other one was forced and aggressive. Luffy's was gentle and sweet. His mind was jumbled.

Once they were back on the ground, Law's face was bright red. Luffy thought it was a nice sight. He couldn't help but be giddy. He had made Law blush. It suited him.

"L-Luffy-ya?" They were walking home. Luffy was right beside Law, holding him up from falling to the ground. The time that they spent out had exhausted him.

"Yes?"

"What w-was that f-for?" Luffy grinned. Law couldn't see the other's face because his sight was going in and out of focus and that he was beside him.

"What do you mean?" Law could tell even through the haze in his head that Luffy was playing innocent.

"The k-kiss. W-What was t-that about?" It was cold and Luffy was warm. He leaned in more onto Luffy. "S-Sorry."

"S'okay. I kissed you because I wanted to." Law's face turned redder. Luffy frowned when they came in view of the house. The blue sports car in front of it meant that his brothers were there.

"Does anyone know where Luffy is?" Law could hear a voice that was familiar. He couldn't place it though.

"I'm right here." The two walked through the door. It was bright and made Law groan. The light was bothersome.

"Luffy! Law? What's wrong with him?" Law closed his eyes when Luffy stopped walking. He was thankful that they stopped because he was too tired to keep going.

"He's tired. We went to the Fair. I guess that he wasn't ready for having as much fun as he did." The sound of Luffy's voice made Law smile just a little.

"S'okay, Luffy-ya. I h-had a g-great t-time." A hand found its way onto his forehead. He didn't look to see who it was and really didn't care.

"He had a fever. Luffy, he needs to get to bed." Arms wrapped around his back and legs. As he was lifted up, Luffy let go of him. The kid made a sound of disappointment. "I'll take him to bed. He should rest."

With no further interruptions, Law was carried up the stairs and to his room. He was set down on the bed. Someone removed his boots and hat. They covered him up and they stayed there for a bit.

"You are such an important person in Luffy's life. I can see why he likes you." He could hear the smile in the other's voice. "You are slightly sick but I know you will get better." A kiss was placed on his lips. Law's eyes were still closed and he just let them kiss him. He was too tired to tell them not to. "Goodnight, Law. Please get better." With that, the other left Law to fall into a peaceful slumber. _Tonight was one of the best nights I have had in a long time. I think I'm going to be okay, Dad. Hope you and Lami are okay too, Mom._

 **TTTTTT**

 _ **I hoped yall liked this chapter. I'll let you guess who put him to bed. I'll tell you at some point. I'm really happy for your responses. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Have a good day. Tatty-bye.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Franky's Present and Law's Party**

The sun shown through the window of Law's bedroom. He opened his eyes to the sound downstairs. He turned to the clock for it to say 10:41 a.m. It wasn't too early. His housemates were already up. He groaned as he exited the bed. It was Sunday so he didn't feel like getting ready.

Walking down the stairs, Law could tell that something was different. Bepo was nowhere to be seen. It was odd. He walked into the dining room to see that it was empty. "Did I miss breakfast?" Law scratched his head. He couldn't hear the chattering anymore.

Walking around the room, Law was surprised when Franky busted into the room. "Yo, Law. Would you like to help me with something?" He was smiling at the smaller man.

"Sure. What do you need help with? Where is everybody?" Law stared at the other man to see if he could figure out something.

"I don't know where everyone is. You'll need to get dressed, though. We're going out." Law nodded and went out of the room. Franky was acting normal. _Where is everyone?_

He got to his room and went to his dresser. Picking out a nice brown cotton shirt and black skinny jeans. He put on his boots, put on his coat, and grabbed his hat. Franky was still waiting downstairs for him. It was weird that Franky never really wore pants but he did wear a jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" Law nodded in reply. "SUPER!" With that, Law followed Franky to the garage. There was a large motorcycle sitting to the side. It was black with flames on the side. It looked amazing.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah. I made it myself. We have to go to the garage, though. I have something for you to do there."

"But aren't we already here?" The statement confused Law. They were already standing in the garage.

"No. It's my shop. I fix cars and other vehicles. Kid and Luffy work there, too." Franky hopped on the bike and waited for Law to get on with him. Once he did, Law held onto Franky for dear life. "Don't let go or you'll fall off."

The engine started and they were off. The streets flew past as he hugged Franky around the waist. It was kind of scary to be riding on a motorcycle. He had never ridden one before and he was afraid of falling off.

At the garage, it took a minute for Law to realize they had stopped. At some point during the ride, he had closed his eyes and buried his face into Franky's back. "We're here, Law. You're okay now."

Opening his eyes, Law noticed that they were stopped and released his tight grip from Franky. "Sorry. I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

"That's fine. Come with me." Law followed the large man inside. He was glad that the inside of the building was warm. Clanking could be heard from somewhere in the garage.

"Goddamn it. That's the second time that's happened today." Law knew who it was immediately.

"Kid. Don't go and break it. If you do, then you'll have to fix it yourself this time."

"I know. It just doesn't want to work right." Kid sounded as if he was concentrating. "FUCK!" A dripping sound could be heard throughout the place.

"What happened, Kid?" Franky sounded worried. He led Law toward the sound of more clanking.

When the two came up to the red head, they noticed that there was blood on the floor. Kid was underneath a muscle car. "Nothing much. I just cut my hand open."

Immediately, Law went on a search for a med-kit. It wasn't hard to find and he went back over to Franky. "Ask him to stick his injured hand out, please," Law whispered. Franky nodded.

"Hey, Kid. Stick you hurt hand out for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Grumbling, Kid did as he was told and held his hand out. Law crouched down and opened the kit. He pulled out antiseptic and poured it on some gauze. He rubbed it across Kid's hand. He used his powers to keep Kid from feeling it.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone is tending to that cut." Law continued to clean and dress the wound. Once he was finished, he stood back up and went to replace the kit.

"Wow. This reminds me of the Doc. He ties his knots just like this." Law stayed back incase Kid decided to peek out from under the car. "Thanks." Franky found him by the office.

Leading Law to a smaller room, Franky covered his eyes halfway there. "Can I see now, Franky-ya?" There was a gruff laugh as an answer.

"Surprise!" When Franky removed his hands, Law was in awe. There was a motorcycle in the middle of the room. It was metallic silver with 'DEATH' on the side of it in black. His symbol was right next to it in a maroon color. "Happy Birthday, Law!"

He had forgotten that today was his birthday. "I don't know what to say. This is really nice of you."

"I've been working on it since you got here. Bepo told everyone when your birthday was a few days ago." Franky got a chair out for Law to sit in. "I got finished with it Friday and decided to give it to you as a birthday present."

"Thank you." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough. I can't believe you did this for me."

"What are friends for?" Franky put his thumb to his chin. "Actually, you are more like family." Law's smile was wide and genuine. "The thing I need you to do is test drive it."

"R-Right now?" Franky nodded.

"I need to see if anything needs to be fixed." Law nodded and Franky helped him move it to the front.

Giving the keys to Law, Franky stood back as Law mounted it. The seat was extremely comfortable. He cranked it up and let the sound of the motor hit his ears. The bike itself had two exhaust pipes and had a blue glow underneath it.

"Go ahead." Franky urged him to drive it. "It's just like riding a bicycle." Law nodded and started to drive. Franky was right. It did feel like riding a bike.

"This is fun! I love this!" Law shouted over the sound of the motor. He didn't notice that Kid had joined Franky in watching him.

Once he came to a stop, Law finally noticed Kid. The man was grinning. "Hello, Kid-ya."

"Hey, Doc. Happy Birthday." Law's jaw dropped. Even Kid knew. "Franky told me yesterday." He produced a small box with a black bow on it. "Here, Killer wanted you to have this."

Law took the box. It was white and black. The box itself was maybe fit for a small toy. Opening it, Law was in utter shock. It was two dog tags. Engraved on one dog tag was 'Doctor.' One the other was Law's name.

"Killer said that it would be a good gift since you're a guy and all." Kid scratched the back of his head with his good hand.

"Thank you. Tell Killer-ya thank you as well." Law looked down at Kid's hand. "Keep that cut clean and change the bandages every day." Kid glanced down at his hand.

"Sure, Doc." He went to turn around but stopped. "Were you the one to fix it up?" Law nodded and placed the dog tags on his neck. They were cold but made him happy.

Franky pulled out his phone to check something. "We've got to get back to the house." He was smiling.

"Why?" Law was a little suspicious about what was going to happen.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Law huffed as he went back over to his bike. "Kid, I need the keys to the pick-up." With a few jingles, Kid tossed the keys to him. "Thanks."

Law and Franky put his bike in the back of the truck along with Franky's. They sat side-by-side while Law sat up front with the other. The ride was filled with jokes and laughs.

Back at the house, Franky left Law to walk through the door by himself. The lights were out in the entranceway. It made him feel uncomfortable. The darkness reminded him of the times he was alone in the dark.

Quickly, a light was flipped on and blinded him for a moment. "SURPRISE!" The exclaim made him almost fall over. He wasn't expecting that.

Looking around, there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday.' The occupants of the house were standing in a line with big smiles on their faces. Law felt a warm feeling in his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Law," was said in unison. Law smiled and his face flushed.

"T-This wasn't n-necessary." He rubbed the back of his head. His had had fallen to the side from the sudden shock.

"I wanted you to have a good time this year," Bepo said. He remembered Law's last birthday. It was horrible. It was only he, Shachi, and Penguin. Law wasn't in the mood for fun and sulked around. It was devastating.

"We all got you a present." Zoro had spoken up. Everyone produced a present from behind his or her backs. Each one looked different. Some were big and others were small.

"I made a cake for you, too." Sanji puffed out his chest. He was super happy about what he did. No one had ever made Law a cake.

Law blushed. This was all great but a little too much. "T-Thank you." The presents were placed next to him as he sat down on the floor.

Opening each present was fun all by itself. Nami had gotten him another sweater. This one looked like a school sweater and had his symbol on the right breast. He had already gotten his present from Franky. Luffy got him a box of rice balls. Sanji smacked the back of his head. Sanji had gotten him a drinking glass. It was personalized with his initials. Zoro had gotten him a nadochi. He told him it was special. Robin got him a compass. "You never know when you'll need it." Bepo got him a new phone. The other one was a problem. He had told Shachi and Penguin his new number already. Chopper had gotten him a set of scalpels.

There was a light blush on his face. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Thank you all. I love all the presents." A smile was present on his face.

"No need to thank use. We did this because we wanted to." Luffy had a big smile on his face.

After having cake and having more fun, Law was sitting in the garden. He had had some alcohol and was slightly drunk. He was smiling. The sun was going down. Law didn't realize that someone had sat next to him.

"Are you having fun, Law?" The voice made him look up to Franky. He had a mug in his hand. The taller man looked content and not even close to being drunk.

"Uh huh. Most funIvehad in a while." His words were slightly jumbled. He still could tell what was going on, though.

Franky laughed. "I see you're halfway to being out of it." He put an arm around Law. "You really are a good person." He took a swig from his mug. "I hope that you can stay here forever." Law looked at him.

What Law wasn't expecting was for Franky to bend down and kiss his cheek. Law stuttered for a moment. "W-W-What was t-thatfor?"

"It was a present from me. I really like you." Law excused himself after that. He needed to talk to Shachi and Penguin with his new phone.

In his room, Law called them. "Hello?" Penguin was the one who answered.

"Hey. How are you guys?" Law knew he sounded drunk. It was his birthday, Damnit.

"Happy Birthday!" Shachi's voice could be heard from wherever he was.

"Happy Birthday, Law. We're fine. Baby 5 has left us because we wouldn't give up where you were." He was quiet for a moment. "She did torture us for a bit."

Law's face was one of confusion. "How?" His brain was not all there.

"She did strip-teases among other things. She is gross." You could hear the disgust in his voice. "You seem to be having a good time."

"Yeah. Ma housemates threw a party." He lay down on the bed. "So, Whatcha doin'?" He didn't sound right.

"Nothing much. Shachi still doesn't have his phone back so we bought him a new one." He gave Law the new number. Law struggled to write it down.

"Thanks." They talked about many things and some things were about Law's housemates. He didn't mind telling the two about them. He wasn't worried about anything. Law yawned. "I want some sleep, so I'll call you later." Penguin and Shachi said their good-byes and hung up.

With nothing better to do, Law was about to go to sleep when his old phone rang. He answered it with it still fixed to where you couldn't see him from the other side. He talked for a bit but got bored and hung up. He slowly nodded off to sleep.

 _There was a big, red dog that stood in front of Law. Its fur was like fire and blood. It watched him with bright yellow eyes. "Child, who are you?" The wolf questioned him._

 _Sitting in his backyard, Law stayed sitting on his swing. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He wasn't swinging anymore and just stared at the wolf._

 _"You are a good kid. I still would like to know your name, please." The wolf came closer and stopped right in front of him._

 _"My name is Law." He was quiet for a moment. "I gave you mine so you have to give me yours." The wolf chuckled._

 _"My name is Kid. I can only give you that." Kid sniffed the air. "You are the child of one of them?" The wolf didn't sound angry. He sounded more on the lines of surprised._

 _Law cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? A wizard?"_

 _"Yes and no. What you are is special then." Law still didn't understand._

 _"What do you mean? Please tell me." Law got off of the swing and stood in front of Kid. He wanted to know so badly.  
Kid bared his teeth in a smile. "You are a fairy and wizard mix. A fine person indeed." Law's eyes grew large. He never knew. "Do you have any parents?"_

 _Law's face dropped. "Just my dad." Kid lowered his ears in sadness._

 _"I'm sorry." Law's dad walked out of the house._

 _"Law, it's time for…" He went quiet when he saw the wolf. He wasn't afraid or angry. "Hello, Kid. It's been a long time."_

 _"Trafalgar?" Kid looked from Law to his dad. "I didn't know you had a son." Kid's shock made his dad laugh._

 _"Yes, a good one at that." He looked down at Law and then back to Kid. "What brings you here?"_

 _"Just scouting. I saw him." Kid just smiled. "He looks almost like you did when you were little." His dad laughed._

 _"Yes." Kid and him talked for hours until the sun went dark. It was nice._

 _A few nights later, Kid came to their house wounded. He needed a place to stay and Law's dad said it was okay. The next day, Law was shocked when he found a man on the floor._

 _"What are you?" Law questioned him. Kid told him that he was a werewolf. Law's father made a portal to the human world and told Kid that he would be safe there. Before he left, Law's dad erased his memory and gave him everything he needed._

 _That was the last time he saw him. "But I don't want him to go." He cried out to his dad._

Law awoke to someone hugging him and rocking back and forth. They were also humming. He could tell that it was Robin.

"Robin-ya? Is everything alright?" He didn't want to scare her so he was quiet.

"I would ask you the same thing. You were screaming for someone not to leave. You were in hysterics when I came in." She let go of him and he scooted away from her.

"Yeah. It was just a dream." He could only remember blood and fiery red fur, his dad, and a familiar voice. "What time is it? How long have you been here?"

"It's about 7:23. I've been here since 5:55." Robin didn't seem bothered. Law felt bad.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother anyone." Law looked down at the floor.

"It's alright, dear. You don't need to worry. You are family here so you're fine." She moved to get up. "Breakfast is ready when you are."

Law nodded and got dressed as soon as she left. He met everyone down stairs in the dining room. Zoro looked to be handling a hangover along with Franky. Everyone else seemed to be fine.

They ate with the usual chatter and Law joined in at times. Everyone was surprised that he didn't have a hangover. Alcohol never had that effect on him. Law couldn't get the image of red fur out of his mind. It looked familiar. He brushed it off and continued his morning routine.

Doflamingo was pissed. Law had never answered the phone since he last talked to him. He didn't understand. The phone was supposed to be answered. Corazon stayed next to it for hours at a day. It was depressing.

"Corazon, something isn't right. What do you think is going on?" He thought of Law's friends. None of them ever gave up Law's location or how to get there. It was frustrating.

"I don't know. He's supposed to answer when it rings, right?" Doflamingo nodded. That was how it went.

"I think I'll have to go talk to those two again. They seem to know what's going on." Corazon suddenly gasped. "What?"

"Today's his birthday." Doflamingo perked up with that. Corazon tried the phone again. He was surprise when it was answered.

"Hello?" The voice sounded slurred a bit.

"Law? Is that you?" Corazon was extremely happy.

"Yeah. May I askwhos speakin'?" Law sounded different.

Corazon was giddy as a schoolgirl. "I'm Corazon. Happy Birthday." Doflamingo noticed that he still couldn't see his face.  
"Thanks. I've been told that a lot today." There was a shuffle from the other side and then it went quiet.

Doflamingo got an idea. "Law, could you tell us where you are?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to do.

"No. I know who you are and I won't tell you anything." He sounded angry.

"How about me? I haven't done anything to you." Corazon got a glare from Doflamingo. _How dare he do that._

"I'm good. He's there with you." A yawn was heard. "I'm fixin' togoto bed." Before Corazon could say anything else, there was a click and the line went dead.

"Well, thanks." Corazon was angry now. "If you wouldn't have said anything, I could have gotten him to tell me."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Plus he sounded drunk." Doflamingo was almost out of the room when Corazon spoke.

"That was even better. He wouldn't have remembered telling us where he was. But you had to say something. He didn't remember me and was talking to me." Corazon was really upset so Doflamingo left. He knew better than to stay in the room with him.

 **TTTTTT**

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it would be a nice addition to the story. By the way, Law is over a hundred years old in the human world. He was celebrating his 124**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday. His housemates were told he was just 24. He hung out with Franky this time. Next is Robin. That only leaves Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji. Brook is a dead relative of Luffy. Law doesn't remember Kid and Kid doesn't remember Law. I thought it would be a good addition to the story. Have a good day. Please be nice when you review. I will try to answer your questions (if you have any) at the end of each chapter. I know I don't update often but it's hard figuring out what happens next. Please don't get angry about it. I love you all. Tatty-bye.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Robin's Work**

One his way to the clinic, Law told Chopper about his present that Franky got him. "That's good. Now you don't have to walk everywhere. It would also get you to the other side of town fast." Chopper was showing him the good side of having a motorcycle.

"Yeah. I really like it." A smile was on his face as he talked. "I could give you a ride sometimes."

"N-N-No t-that's f-fine!" Chopper furiously shook his head and hands. Law laughed at his reaction.

"Why? Do motorcycles scare you?" Chopper lowered his head. "It's okay if they do. I understand." They continued to walk. It was filled with more talking and joking.

Once they entered, Law was immediately called for a surgery. It was about a man who needed some dead tissue removed from his leg before his leg needed to be removed completely.

After a few hours, Law exited the operation room with a smile. The wife of the man had shown up and was waiting in the waiting room. She ran up to him. "Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?"

"Ma'am, he will be fine. He has to stay here for about two and a half weeks before he can go home. He will have to be monitored throughout his stay." The woman grabbed onto his hands and thanked him. Both the wife and husband were in their late fifties. It was sad to see the woman so distressed. "I will put him in a room. You will be able to visit him at anytime." Tears streamed down her face as she thanked him again.

After the man was placed in the room, Law left the woman so she could spend some time with him. The woman was nice and he felt bad for the man. It was a sad sight to see the dead tissue covering half of his leg. It had been saved but he would have to learn to walk again.

It wasn't long until it was time to head home. Law sighed. Today was slow. Not many people came in. The people that did come in had only minor injuries, except the man.

On the walk home, Chopper talked to him. "You have a few days off, you know?" Law looked down, confused.

"I just got back to work. Why more days off?" He didn't understand. He was doing his job right, right?

"Don't think that we are trying to push you aside. You are a great doctor, but you have been looking more and more deflated." Chopper glanced up to him. "We are giving you days off because we would like you to get more rest and regain your energy." Law felt a tug at his heart. His co-workers cared for him. This was different.

"Fine. I accept. Don't want to worry everyone." They entered the house and Law went to his room. He saw himself in the mirror and cringed. The dark circles were darker, his skin was pale, and his eyes looked dull. He did need to get some of his energy back.

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He moved away from the mirror to see who needed him.

Robin walked in with a smile. "Good evening, Law. Are you feeling better than this morning?" Law shrugged. He actually didn't know how he felt. "I wanted to ask if you would like to join me tomorrow on a trip to inspect a wall? Chopper told me that you are off for a few days and I thought you could use a day away from here."

Law's brow furrowed in thought. It would be nice to get away and see what Robin did for a living. "I don't see the harm in it." He smiled. "Sure."

"I'll see you at dinner. We are having pork buns." She saw the distaste on his face. "For you, I believe that Sanji has prepared soup instead." The look disappeared and his stomach growled.

"That sounds more appealing." Law smiled as Robin left. It was nice of her to offer him some time away. It felt as if there was something going on between some of the others. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were fighting more often while the girls were having a war all their own.

Law decided to take a quick shower before going to join the others. He got some nightclothes and went to the bathroom. Entering the shower, Law let the water flow over him. His tattoos glowed. Another thing he had found out about his markings was that the water that passed over them could be used as tonics for the sick.

He had found that out when Luffy was running a fever a week before. Law had run some water over his hands while filling up a cup of water for him. The droplets from his hands had fell into the cup, which made it a golden colour. Luffy had drunk it and within a few hours, the kid was up and about.

Taking a short shower, Law was able to get to the dining room within twenty minutes. A bowl of soup was set in his spot. Sanji was in his spot next to him. A broad smile was on his face once he saw Law.

"Hey. There is more soup in this pot if you want more." He gestured to the pot in between him and Zoro. "I gave you some since everyone else is already eating." Law looked around and saw Luffy stuffing his face with as many pork buns as he could.

Sitting down, Law started to eat his food. "Thank you, Sanji. It is a really nice thing of you to do." A laugh was his response.

"I would do anything to make you feel comfortable." There was silence from the two for a moment. "Why do you dislike bread?" This made Law tense up with confusion.

"Come to think about it, I don't know. I just don't." Taking a spoon full of soup, Law contemplated why he didn't like bread or plums. He had started to dislike them after he lost his parents.

"Huh. I guess that is enough of a reason." Sanji took a bite of his pork bun. "Well, there are many things that I can make that don't include bread."

"I also don't like plums. The taste of them is weird." Law continued to eat. This is more talking than he is used to at the table. It was nice to discuss his preference of foods to the chef.

"Well, if you want anything in the future, you can always come to me and I'll make it." Law nodded. Bepo entered the room looking worse for ware.

"Good evening, Law. I have to talk to you after dinner." Law agreed to meet him in the library after dinner. Something was on the man's mind that he needed to tell Law. There was a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

After dinner, Law and Bepo entered the library. Bepo had told everyone not to enter the room because it was a private matter. The feeling was still there and Law did not like it.

"What's wrong, Bepo? Is there a problem?" Law leaned on the wall next to the door.

"It seems that the Princes are trying harder in the search for you. They have been reaching out to anyone in all dimensions. The good thing is that there is nobody here that is working with them." Law let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "The only people that are in this dimension are ones that you, your father, or I have helped. I don't think that they will find you anytime soon."

"Did Penguin tell you this? Or was it Shachi?" The white-haired man shook his head.

"Jean Bart told me. The word has been spread around the Kingdom and other places to look out for you." Law cursed under his breath. "The good thing is that they do not know what you look like. You have been keeping that part to yourself."

"Thanks for the information. I will be on the look out incase they do find some way to get here." With that, Law left and went to bed. He would be traveling with Robin the next day to where she needed to go.

Robin shaking him awoke Law the next day. She had a bright smile on her face. "We will be leaving in twenty minutes. We have to get to the site before the sun is high in the sky."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Robin left the room while Law rolled off the bed. He was on his feet in seconds and decided to pick out his clothes for the day.

Taking a quick shower, Law met Robin downstairs. She had two boxes with her. "They are our lunches. We probably won't be able to get back to town for lunch."

"That's fine. Sanji's food is great. What did he make?" Robin smiled and proceeded to walk out of the house. Law followed her.

"He made us salads. It will keep us energized and healthy. He also packed us a desert. He didn't tell me what it was." She laughed at the thought. "Must be a surprise."

"It's always like him to give us surprises." Law took his box from her. She led them to a purple sports car. It shined in the morning sun. He stared in awe at it.

"You have a beautiful car, Robin-ya."

"Yes. Franky was the one to put it together." They entered the car. "He took an old version and fixed it up. He painted purple and gave it to me as a present." Robin sounded so happy. "I've taken great care of my present."

"I think he would be happy to know." The car started and they were on their way. "May I ask where we are heading?"  
"There is an abandoned town near this one. It has many old ruins that were fixed up years ago but later were abandoned for unknown reasons." They came to an isolated road just outside the town. "I have been trying to read the markings that are on the ruins. Many architects have left the site, most screaming and running in fear."

Law didn't understand. _What would make humans so terrified to stay in a place?_ The thought of the beings in his world made him realized that humans would be afraid of them. "Do you know the reason they have left so hurriedly?"

"I have been told that they continue to see a ghost there. He is dressed in the time period of the eighteen hundreds." A roll of her eyes made Law think that she didn't believe them.

"Do you be believe them? About the ghost, I mean."  
"Not really. I have never seen it while working at the site but doesn't mean I won't. I have only worked on the site about three times." The sight of buildings in the distance made Law tense up. He had met many ghosts but didn't believe that they were in the human world.

"If you do meet this ghost, what would you do?" Law was curious on how the woman would approach the situation if it ever occurred.

"For me, as long as he or she doesn't interfere with my work, they are welcome to stay." Law could feel that what she said was not all that true. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think that you could handle that situation just fine." He poured some magick into her to calm her down. He might not be from her world, but he is a doctor and knows how to comfort others.

"Thank you for your kindness." Robin turned to him with a smile. They entered the deserted town. Law could tell that there was a ghost there. It wasn't hard to tell. He could feel their aura. It wasn't a malicious one so he didn't worry about it. It was actually kind and friendly.

 _I won't tell her. No need for her to get riled up about it._ Robin parked the car next an old barbershop. She motioned for him to exit the car with her. They walked for a bit until they came across a building. It was pretty old and had weather damage.

"Here we are. In the basement of the building is a room that is covered in runes." Law followed her into the decaying building. It smelled of mold and dust. He liked the smell. Reminded him of the library back at the Kingdom.

Robin led him down some rickety stairs to the basement. She produced a lantern and lit it. Once there was light, Law could see all of the markings on the walls. He gasped at the sight of them. He knew these markings. They were all over his house.

"Is something wrong?" Law shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Not to sound weird buy I know these symbols." He went up to the wall and placed his hand on it. He could feel the carvings that were made there. It was amazing that humans had something like this here.

"You know them? Could you tell me what they are?" Robin pulled out a pen and notepad.

Without looking at Robin, Law told her what they were. "They are used for protection. Some of these symbols are used to contain things while others make sure that the person, being, building, or place is protected from harm. As long as these marks are here, nothing will happen to the thing being protected." He ran his hand along the wall. Most of the symbols on the wall were on his house walls. They had been there before he was born.

"Could you tell me what each symbol means?" Law stopped running his fingers about the engravings. The presence of the ghost was in the room with them.

Turning to look in the direction of the aura, Law could see the tall skeleton man. He wasn't see-through like a spirit should be. He was solid and looked to be studying the both of them. His clothes looked fancy and old fashioned. The man dressed like the eighteen hundreds from the pictures he had seen. The clothes were a little flashy in colour, though.

"We have a guest, Robin-ya." Law didn't want her to be afraid so he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked the skeleton in eyes, or eye sockets. "Good day, sir. May I ask why you are here?"

Robin turned to see whom Law was talking to and gasped. The skeleton tilted his head and continued to study them. "You two are different from the people who normally come here."

"Yes. You still haven't answered my question." The skeleton started to laugh.

"My apologies. I was just seeing who was here. My name is Brook. I see that you have found something of interest." He walked up to the wall and placed a hand on it. "I knew there was something about this room that wasn't normal."

"What are you?" Robin finally found her voice. She didn't sound scared but more on the lines of fascinated.

"When the other people leave, they call ma a ghost but I can not go through objects or disappear into thin air like they do." Brook let out a breath. "I didn't understand why people run from me. The people that were here looked different from the ones I remember. I found a mirror and looked into it." He sounded fascinated with his story. "And I didn't find myself looking into it. I found a skeleton looking back at me instead of myself."

"How long have you been here, Brook-ya?" Law wanted to see if the thought he had in his mind was true.

"I…I don't remember. But I do remember this room. I was put in here for safety. My family was having a problem and thought I would be safe in here. They said that they would come back for me after everything settled down." He took a shaky breath. "The never came back."

Robin stepped toward him. "There was a time in this town that the whole town was slaughtered. They never found a living person but they did find a locked door that they couldn't open."

Law was the one to gasp. A whole town slaughtered. That included families. The thought of his own family made him almost cry. His father was slaughtered while his mother and sister died slowly of something his father couldn't fix.

"Young man, I can tell that something is wrong." Brook turned to him. "You are remembering horrible things that have happened to you in the past." A smile made its way to his face. "What's past is past. You cannot change it. It is better to move on than to dwell on things of the past. I have done that for too long and I have wandered this place thinking about it." Law looked at him with shock. "You should be happy with what you have now than to think about what you can't have anymore."

"I know. It haunts me, though." His eyes stayed on the other. Brook moved to stand beside the two. He placed a hand on Law's head.

"Everything will be fine. If you don't mind, I would also like to know what each marking means along with Miss Robin." He looked thoughtful. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Law and yes, I will tell you what they mean." Law left Robin in favour of the wall. He placed his hand on one that looked like a flower with a swirl around it. "This symbol means to protect a being or person. The one who carved this symbol choses how long that person or being will be protected."

Moving to a symbol next to it. It looked like a wolf. "The wolf means that you will have a protector in the form of a wolf. It will make sure that you will not be harmed by physical forces."

The next symbol was one of a halo. It meant that the person is to not die while they are inside the protected area. "That would explain Brook-ya still being alive even though his is a skeleton." Law searched the wall for a certain symbol. "The symbol is not here. That is strange."

"What do you mean? Is there a symbol that should be there?" Robin stopped her writing to ask the question. Law's confusion made her question what was wrong.

"They made the symbol to keep the one protected alive, but the one that keeps the body intact is not here. It would be in the shape of a swirl." He checked the wall over once more.

"Then that would explain me being a skeleton. I was scared when my body started to decay. The smell was horrible and made me vomit all the time." Brook sounded like he was disturbed at the information.

He went though a few more symbols before Robin told them that they were going to eat lunch. Law hadn't realized that they had been in the basement for a couple of hours.

Brook followed them to the car to fetch their lunches. The salad was tasty and Law was extremely happy to find out the desert. It was a slice of strawberry short cake. It tasted divine. Law looked up to Brook to see him watching them eat.

"Would you like a bite?" He held up his fork for Brook.

"I would love a bite." Brook ate it. What interested Law was that it didn't go through him like a regular skeleton. "That was delicious."

"You can actually eat?" Robin had watched the scene.

"Yes. It shocked me as much as you. I thought it would go right through me." Brook sounded as though he was proud.

After lunch, Law explained more of the symbols and Robin wrote them down. The sun was going down by the time he was done. Robin seemed to be satisfied with what she had.

"I would love to meet you again, Brook-ya." Law smiled as he shook Brook's hand. It felt weird to touch the hand of a skeleton. It was even weirder to know that Brook was warm.

"Same goes for you, Law." He turned to Robin. "And you, Miss Robin." Robin nodded with a smile. She had gotten use to Brook after a while.

"Have a good night, Brook." Robin and Law entered the car after waving good-bye to Brook.

On the way home, Law and Robin talked about what had happened that day. It was fun and a little bit strange. Over all, the two had a great day. They didn't tell the others while they ate dinner. When everyone was finished, Robin pulled him aside.

"Thank you for today. It was fun." She kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night, Law." Law blushed as she walked away but shook his head a moment after.

Law retired to his room and called Penguin. He told them about his day and they were surprised to know about Brook. It was amazing to meet a live skeleton. They had always wanted to go on adventures and see new things.

"Sounds like you had a great day, with…Robin?" Penguin tried to remember her name.

"Yes. Robin-ya took me to see a building. It is amazing that the human world has things like this. How is everything there?" He was still unsure if they were safe or not.

"Everything's fine. We haven't had any problems with the Princes in a while so that's good. Just glad to know you are okay." Shachi was yelling in the background about having too much to do.

"What is he yelling about?" Penguin sighed on the other side.

"He has to wash the dishes, dust your shelves, and make sure all of your things are in order. I have to take care of your garden in the back. It is doing well by the way."

"That's good. I'm ready for bed, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." They both ended the call and Law crawled under his blankets. Today was an eventful day. He went to sleep, having peaceful dreams for once.

 **TTTTTTT**

 _ **I don't know if I did well with this chapter. I'll let you guys be the judges of this chapter. I really like that you guys are so supportive of this story and that you all really like it. Please forgive me if I update irregularly. I've been trying to update as soon as I'm finished with chapters. Please be patient with me. I love you all. Please tell me who you want Law to be paired with. Have a good day, Tatty-bye.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Waiting**

At breakfast, Law was able to figure out a few things about Sanji. One was that not only was he a cook but he had also learned to fight. "It's in case some customers misbehave." Another was that he always wore a suit to work. It made Law question why a chef would wear something so nice when working around food.

While Law was eating, he could feel Sanji staring at him. It made him a little bit uncomfortable. "How may I help you, Sanji-ya?" The staring continued for a minute longer than it should have. It wasn't something he was used to, yet.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to work with me today? You haven't been to the Baratie since you've been here." A breath was released and Law just continued to eat. The thought of being around food all day made Law a little uneasy.

"What will I do while I'm there?" Sanji blew out some more smoke and just chuckled.

"We are low on waiters today. You could help take orders and take food to the tables." Law paled. He had never waited people before. Sanji caught onto what the problem was. "Nami will be there for a bit. She can help you."

"What am I helping with?" Nami stopped eating to look in the direction of Law and Sanji. She looked upset for just a moment.

"Will you please help teach Law to wait tables, Nami-chan?" The girl brightened up and grinned.

"Sure! I'll help. But I get paid extra for teaching him." Sanji let out an exasperated sigh. Law already knew about Nami's want and love for money. For him, he had never experienced her greed for money.

"Fine. I'll pay you out of my check." The blond turned to Law. "I don't know how Zeff will react, though." A slight grimace was on his face. "Zeff is the owner of the Baratie."

"What kind of a person is he?" This earns him looks from around the table. _It seems that everyone knows him. Is he really that bad of a person?_

"He's a grumpy, old coot. Zeff doesn't like people be rude or breaking things in his restaurant." He frowned. "I've broken many tables and chairs because of customers."

After breakfast, Sanji and Law headed out with Nami following in suit. "You know that I can only help him for about thirty minutes, right? I have class at eight-thirty this morning." Sanji nodded.

"Yeah. I know. Just show him the basics and it should be alright." Law looked between the two. They seemed to have a mutual understanding of trying to help him. _Waiting can't be that hard. I've hosted before. It can't be that different._

The restaurant looked like a fish. For some reason, it fit. There weren't many people there and a man was standing the front room of the place. He looked to be in his late forties. What made Law almost laugh was the very long, braided mustache on his face. The man glared as the three entered the restaurant.

"Well, it's about time. Sanji! Get your ass in the kitchen." The man turned to Nami and Law. "Nami? What are you doing here?" The man seemed to drop the anger that he had had. He couldn't believe a person could change moods that quickly.

"Zeff, I'm here as a favor for Sanji." Zeff raised an eyebrow at her. "This is Law. He would like to help wait tables today since you're short in waiters." She pushed Law towards the man.

Looking Law up and down, Zeff examined him. It made Law self-conscious of how he had dressed that day. It wasn't much, just a pair of light blue, spotted jeans, a long-sleeved, black shirt, and a white short-sleeve under that.

"Will I have to pay him?" Law shook his head. He didn't need the money. It wasn't something he needed or wanted. Zeff seemed to like the answer because he smiled at him. "Well, Law. You may work here for today. It would be helpful for more people to wait." The smile grew. "You are a charming, young lad. There is a suit in the back room for you."

Nami gave him a thumbs up when Zeff left. "I'll show you what to do." Law nodded and followed her to a room. There were many lockers on the wall and each of them had a nametag on the doors.

"You can use this one." Nami held up an outfit that was black and white. "This is a spare one. It should fit you fine." She had a smile on her face as she talked. Law took the suit and Nami left to give him some privacy.

The suit did fit nicely. The pants weren't too long, the shirt was just the right size, and the vest didn't squeeze him like he had thought it would. The only problem he had with the outfit was that it showed off the tattoos on his hands and forearms.

A knock sounded on the door that startled Law out of his musings. He looked once again in the mirror and opened the door. "I'm dressed."

It took the girl a minute to gather herself. "W-Wow, Law. You l-look great." She had a huge smile on her face and a blush across her face. The compliment made Law's face heat up.

"T-Thank you, N-Nami-ya." With that out of the way, she brought him out to the main room. It was spacious and sat about twelve tables. He had seen another section in the back that held five booths.

"This is where you will be working. There are extra tables back there," she pointed to the back, "but the main ones are here." Law felt nervous about the expansion of the restaurant." There's a girl that mainly takes care of the back as well as a boy. The boy will also help you out here." Nami seemed as if she could feel his unease.

After what felt like hours, Law got the gist of waiting. Sanji joined him just as Nami left. The other stopped just a few feet away and stared at him. Law felt very self-conscious. "Did you need something, Sanji-ya?"

"The blond shook his head. "No. Just came to see how your training was going. Did Nami help you enough?" He was smiling.

"Yes. She told me that if it gets too much, I can take a break and the boy that helps will take over." The thought of making another person take on his work made him feel guilty.

"It'll be alright. Coby is very friendly and will understand." Sanji looked down at his arms. His eyes grew wide. "I didn't know that you have tattoos on your arms." He seemed to be impressed. "They suit you, somehow."

Grabbing his arms, Law felt a little nervous. "Not many people know about them. Most only know about the ones on my fingers and the tops of my hands." He couldn't cover up the ones on his arms because of the short sleeve shirt that was part of the suit.

"Well, we will be opening in a few minutes. I have to get back to the kitchen." Sanji looked at the entrance. "Here comes Coby." With that said, he left law with a smile and trudged back to the kitchen.

A boy with light purple hair made his way inside. He had glasses that were comically huge and made him look strange. He looked at Law and almost had a heart attack. "Geeze. Are you new here?" Law nodded. He could see how nervous the man was.

"I'm going to help you today. My name is Law." HE didn't think that the kid would be so nervous. Coby looked as if he was being intimidated by him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I didn't expect h-help. You don't s-seem to be the type to w-work here." Law thought that Coby was a small bit of a coward. It didn't help that the kid stuttered and seemed to shake as he talked. There was something weird about the kid.

With a smile to reassure Coby, Law placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help with anything I can." This brought a smile to the kid's face. A ding announced the arrival of a customer. "We should get to work." Coby nodded and went to the back to get dressed.

Taking the notepad that Nami explained was for taking orders, Law went over to the table that the person had sat at. "Welcome to the Baratie. My name is Law. How may I help you today, ma'am?" The woman glanced at him with a blush on her face.

"H-Hello. I w-would like the m-morning special." Law wrote down the order on the pad and gave her a smiled. She was young and looked to be a college student. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Her shyness seemed to have disappeared.

"Yes, but only for today. I'll be back with your order shortly, ma'am." Law left the girl who was now watching him with a smile. He went through a door and over to the spot that the orders were placed. Sanji walked up and smiled.

:A morning special? I et I know who ordered this." Sanji turned to Law. "Did the girl that ordered this have blue hair in a high ponytail?" Law was shocked that the other knew it was the girl. He nodded as a response. "Miss Vivi is here then." Law bowed and went back to the front where Coby was standing. His clothes looked dishelved.

"Are you, by any chance, nervous?" He couldn't help but ask the boy. Coby jumped almost two feet in the air.

"N-No. I'm u-used to taking o-orders." Law remembered what Nami had said about Coby's work. She had said that the back of the restaurant was reserved for special guests and rich people. That didn't sound fair.

"It must be hard having to serve people that are rich," Law stated as the bell rung. He didn't stay to hear Coby's answer. Picking up the tray of food at the window, Law made his way over to the girl that sat all alone.

"Here you are, ma'am." He placed her food and drink on the table with his smile never leaving his face. "Please enjoy your meal. I will be here if you need anything else." He took his leave just in time for another person to walk through the doors.

Making his way back over to a sweating Coby, Law saw who had came in. The person was a man with weird, black hair, a white suit, and a snotty air surrounding him. A woman followed behind him in a long, white dress. Her hair was also weird. "W-Welcome, s-sir." Coby went over to them with a small, forced smile.

"P-Please follow m-me." The man and woman passed by him to the back. Before they were seated, the man said something to Coby and pointed in Law's direction. From the way Coby started to sweat more and look nervous, Law could tell that it wasn't good.

Coby walked over to Law with a grim expression. "T-They want y-you to s-serve them." Law was shocked. The boy was the one that was in charge of the back, not him. "You s-shouldn't keep t-them waiting."

As Law walked over to the table, he forced a smile on his face. "Welcome to the Baratie. My name is Law. How may I help you today?" He pulled the pen and notepad out of his apron pocket. The man and woman stared at him for a moment before looking at their menus.

"I want the lobster meal. My sister wants the crab cake supreme." The woman nodded at the man's order. Law quickly wrote it down and smiled at them.

"Your meal will be here shortly." Law left with the feeling of the two's eyes burning into his back. He made his way to the kitchen with the note. "I need a lobster mean and a crab cake supreme." This got him looks from some of the other chefs.

A groan enveloped the room. This was unexpected. Sanji came up to him. "I thought that Coby was in charge of the back." Law nodded with a grim face.

"He is. The man and woman who had came in wanted me to take their order." Law didn't feel like facing them again. "They give me a bad vibe."

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it. "The people who ordered always come here to order those dishes in the morning. They own a company not too far from here." Sanji's voice was full of venom. "They're snot-nosed brats who think they're better than everyone else."

 _They were nice to me_ , Law thought. It was always like that. Law let the cooks work and went back out. Coby looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "What's the matter?"

"I-I can't believe that they were nice to you!" This made Law uncomfortable. They were nice and didn't say anything rude. _Are they usually mean and rude?_ But the stares were highly uncalled for.

A ding made itself known. "Well, I've got a table to serve." Law nodded at Coby and left him. The girl in the corner was still eating and glanced at him every so often. Law grabbed the tray of food and proceeded to the back.

"Here you are, sir and ma'am." He placed the plates on the table in front of them. "Please enjoy your meal. If you need anything, I will be here." The two said nothing and just stared at him.

Law took his leave and went back to stand with Coby. The kid was practically going to hyperventilate about something. He stood next to him and waited for more people to come in.

The girl from before got his attention and he walked over to her. He doubted that Coby was in any condition to work. "How may I help you, ma'am?" She was blushing at him. Law thought it was from the heat in the restaurant.

"I'm ready to pay." Law handed her the bill and she paid. There was extra money on the table and Law was confused. She had already paid her bill. He picked up the money and went to ask Coby about it.

"Coby-ya, why did she leave extra money behind?" Coby jumped as he addressed him. He was worried that he might give the kid a heart attack at some point.

"It's a t-tip. The tip goes to the waiter that waited that person." Law looked down at the money in his hand. He held it out to Coby. "What are you doing? It's yours."

"I didn't come her to work for money. It's just something to do. I would like for you to have it." Coby looked like that that was the kindest thing any person had ever done for him. "I told Mr. Zeff that I didn't want to work for money. I'm just on vacation from my original job."

"T-Thank you." Coby took the money from Law with wide eyes. "This is really nice of you. I didn't know that you were this nice."

Law was confused. "What do you mean?" Coby went red in the face. He was embarrassed about what he was going to say because it was rude.

"I saw your tattoos on your arms and hands and I thought you were going to be mean." Coby shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "I have had a bad run in with people that have tattoos."

Giving the young man a small smile, Law placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't be mean to you." Coby seemed to perk up when he said that. He couldn't help but smile wider at the smile on Coby's face.

After a while, the man and woman were ready to go. They kept eyeing Law every time he came into view. He would be polite to whomever cam inside and he kept a smile on his face. Anytime someone gave him a tip, he would give it to Coby.

Soon enough, the whole restaurant was full of people. Coby and Law had their hands full with the crowd. Law was enjoying himself as he met all kinds of people He kept his distance when some of the customers grabbed his butt or touched him inappropriately.

When it was time to leave, Law was exhausted. He couldn't believe how many people had entered during the day. He was glad that Coby had been there through most of it. When it hit time for Coby's classes, a girl had walked in to help. She kept ogling Law as he worked.

The sun was going down and there were no more customers in the place. Law was washing down tables and mopping the floor. It was a peaceful time of the night. He enjoyed it. He leaned on the mop and sighed. He couldn't believe the rush they had had. It was tiring.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen. "Hey. You look tired." Law sent him a half-hearted glare. It made Sanji laugh.

"Of course I'm tired. There are a lot of people who come here during the day." Sanji nodded. There were too many people to count. Sanji couldn't even keep track of all the customers that came in. Law wiped sweat from his forehead. "Are you off yet?"

"Yeah. I'm off. You can go and change now. We can head home after." Law agreed and left. He left to go and get dressed. He let Sanji finish the cleaning. He didn't want t but Sanji insisted.

In the changing room, Law felt as if he was being watched. He took off the vest and felt that someone was behind him. He turned around only to be face-to-face with the female waitress. She had pink hair and a ring underneath one of her eyes.

"Hey, handsome. You seem to be new here." She invaded his personal space. He didn't like the look in her eye. It reminded him of the mishap with Kid. "I never got to introduce myself properly. I'm Jewelry Bonney. What's yours?"

Feeling very uncomfortable, Law tried to melt into the lockers behind him. Bonney's chest was too close for being appropriate or okay. "T-Trafalgar L-Law." He saw the smile on the woman's face grow wider. She started to unbutton his shirt.

"You are just too cure, Trafalgar." She placed a leg in between his. "It makes me want to eat you up." Law blushed at her movements. His shirt was already half unbuttoned when the door opened.

"Hey, Law. Do you want to-" Sanji froze at the scene before him. Law pleaded with his eyes for help. "Miss Bonney, may I ask you what you are doing with my friend?" Bonney began to pout.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Why don't you scramble your skinny ass back to your 'girlfriend'?" This got her a glare from Sanji. Law just wanted to hid at that moment.

"Do I have to go and get Zeff? I know he wouldn't be happy to know that you are sexually harassing other workers. Am I right?" Bonney scoffed. "This is what? The sixth time now?" Law's eyes widened. He couldn't understand this woman.

"Fine. If it keeps the old man off my back, I'll leave him alone." She turned her attention back to Law. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get you at some point, Trafalgar." She winked at him as she left the room.

"Sorry about her. She's always like this." He looked over to Law and saw the state of him. It looked like he was going through an inner turmoil. "Law, are you okay?" He walked over to Law and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Looking at Sanji, Law hooked onto him like a life line. "Please, don't let it happen again." Sanji placed a hand on his back and the other on the back of his head.

"Law, she's gone. She can't hurt or mess with you now." Helping Law change, Sanji was astonished at the tattoos that were on his skin. "Where did you get those tattoos?" Law seemed to come back to him. He looked down at his chest. Sanji had helped him take off his shirt.

"I got them...when I was in my teenage years. I don't remember where I got them." He wasn't completely lying. They had appeared when he was a teenager. They showed who he was. He had always thought that they were amazing to look at. He really liked them.

Once Law was dressed and ready to leave, Sanji asked him to wait in the front room for a bit. He did as he was asked and sat at one of the tables. He looked out the window. The sky was dark with stars shining down from the heavens. They twinkled at him as if smiling down at him. He smiled back and made his eyes shine a bright light.

Footsteps made him fix his eyes. He turned in his seat to see Sanji walking over to him. There was a gift box in his hand. "Zeff wanted you to have this." He held it out to Law. "It's a thank you gift for your help today." Law smiled.

"He didn't have to give me anything. I just wanted to help." He gained a grin from Sanji.

"He said he wouldn't take no for an answer." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "He's a stubborn old geezer." Law accepted the box and the left the restaurant behind. It was nice to have people like Sanji as a friend.

"Law, can I ask you something?" Law nodded and turned his attention from the stars to Sanji. "Why are you so nice to people? Even if they are mean."

Taking a breath of the cool air, Law thought it over for a minute. "Because I see the good in most people. There are those who are genuinely bad and those that do bad things but are genuinely good." He looked back up the stars. "I was told at a very young age that people aren't all bad. You just have to find the parts in them that matter the most."

He glanced at Sanji to see that he was goggling at him. It made him laugh. "W-What's with that e-expression?" he asked through his laughter.

Shaking his head, Sanji began to laugh with him. "I was expecting that response." He stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it that way." Law smiled as they walked home. He was happy and all his worries seemed to have faded.

Once they were back at home, Sanji pulled Law to the side before they went in. He kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I had a great day today thanks to you." He then hugged him. "You are the greatest." Law was at a loss for words. He just nodded and hugged Sanji back.

After they got inside, Sanji went to prepare dinner. Law told him that he had something to do and would be in his room until dinner was ready. Sanji agreed and told him that he would send someone to get him when it was time.

In his room, Law picked up his phone and called Penguin's phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up. "Hey, Captain. How was your day?" Penguin sounded relaxed.

"It was fine. I got to experience waiting tables." He heard his friend gasp. "It wasn't that hard. It actually was better than I thought it was going to be."

"That's good." There was a loud band in the back ground. "Shachi, I told you to stay in bed. You see what I mean? Get back in bed so that doesn't happen again." Law was confused.

"What's wrong with him? Is everything alright?" Law was worried for them both.

"Yeah. Shachi just has a hangover. It's bad enough that he falls down every time he gets up." Law chuckled at that. "I told him to drink some water last night but he refused."

"That sounds like him. I wish you could be here. You both would be safer." Law didn't want anything to happen to them. It would devastate him.

"We have to watch your house. It has too many things that could fall into the wrong hands." Law agreed. He didn't want his things to be messed with. "You don't need to worry about us. He can't get to you even if we told him where you are. Bepo is the only one that knows how to get there and back."

"I know, but they will try to get here anyways." Law talked about his day and listened to Penguin talk about his until there was a knock on his door. "I've got to go. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Bye. I'll hold you to that." The phone hung up and Law opened the door. Luffy stood there with a smile on his face.

"Sanji said that dinner was ready." He grabbed Law by the hand and led him to the dining room. "Tonight is roast beef!" Luffy cheered as they entered the room. Law smiled as he sat down and ate with everyone. He was happy. This was the most fun he had had since he was little.

...

There was a gloom that had set upon Corazon. Ever since his talk with Law, he had been depressed. His brother had ruined his talk with him and he disliked him for it. He had stopped talking to him and refused to eat with everyone.

His mother came in a few nights after the incident. "Resinante, dear, are you alright?" She came and sat on his bed. He had his back to her.

"I'm fine," he replied. His voice sounded distant and it worried her.

"Honey, what's bothering you? You have been down lately." His mother put his hand in his hair. She began to run her fingers through it.

"Doffy messed up my conversation." She realized that he was upset. His mother knew about his conversation and how his older brother interrupted it.

"I know. It will be alright. He might call back another time." She petted his hair and started to sing a song. She had sung the song since they were little. It made him relax and fall asleep. She smiled as she left the room.

"I hope they find him soon. My baby needs to cheer up lest he fall into depression." She moved through the castle with one thought in mind. _My dear friend, I know you are watching over your son. Please give us a sign of where he is. I know that Doflamingo killed you but, please, make Resinante happy again._

 **...**

 **I know that it has been a while since I have updated. Please forgive me. This was his time with Sanji. I know he didn't spend much time with him but it was okay in my opinion. I think I could've done better, but...I don't know. Please tell me what you think. I really appreciate your feedback and any suggestions are good. Who should he spend time with next? Have a wonderful day and please stay safe. Tatty-bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Collecting**

 **I know it has been a very, very long time. Hope you don't mind that. I just didn't know what to do as another chapter. It came to me not too long ago and I hope you all will forgive me. Anyway, on to the story.**

A groan escaped Law as he rolled out of the bed. It was his third or fourth day of being off and his energy was slowly going back to normal. He looked to the clock and saw the time. Another groan escaped him. It was only five-thirty in the morning.

Going to his dresser, he picked out some clothes before going to shower. The water was nice on his aching, tired body. It soothed his muscles and helped him with the pain. He watched the golden water cascade down his body. It was nice to look at when you just got up in the morning.

A knock brought him back to the present. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Zoro. May I come in to ask you a question?" Law thought about it before deciding.

"Sure." He heard his bedroom door open and then shut. He felt the presence of the other man in the bathroom with him. "What is your question?" Law asked as he finished bathing his body. He had a few transparent scars on his arms from the time he scrubbed himself raw.

"I was wondering if you would like to go gather scrap with me?" Law peeked out the shower to look at the man.

"Why do you need to gather scrap?" It dawned on Law that he didn't know much about this particular housemate. The man mostly kept to himself or fought with Luffy and Sanji about something.

"I work with Franky and he said that he needs more scrap to melt down to make some parts to cars and stuffy." Law watched him scratch the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me? The scrap yard isn't that far from here."

"Hm. Sure. It's my day off so I can go with you. Is there a certain way I should dress?"

"If you don't want something to get stained, don't wear it." Zoro looked to be thinking. "Actually, wear something that you don't really care about. The sharp piece might rip some things and the dirt could stain them."

"Thank you for the information." _That's good to know. But now, I have to pick something else out to wear._

"Okay. We will leave around nine." Law agreed and Zoro left the room. He liked that he was getting to spend time with his housemates individually. Law was getting to know them one at a time.

After his shower, Law went back to his room and started to go through his clothes. He picked out a black, long-sleeve, black and white pants, and his boots. It was an outfit he didn't mind getting dirty in.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was seven in the morning. It was time for breakfast. Leaving his room, he met the others in the dining room. The food was on the table and everyone was waiting for tow of them. One being him. The other was Bepo.

"Where's Bepo?" Law asked as he sat down.

"We don't know. He disappeared last night after dinner." Law nodded as they waited a bit longer for the other. Law knew where he could possibly be but kept quiet about it. Soon enough, Bepo came through the door. He looked a little worried but was overall fine.

"Law, can I talk to you after breakfast?" Bepo asked. Law nodded. Breakfast was like normal. Zoro slept through most of it like usual. He did eat in intervals and finished his food. It was shocking to see him do it every time. Law was interested in how he did that.

When it was over, Bepo pulled him to the study. Nobody followed them inside. "What's going on, Bepo? Is something wrong?"

"The Princes are getting close to finding out where you are." Law paled at that. He knew that they would start getting close at some point.

"But, you're the only one that knows how to make a portal here, right?" He wanted to know the truth. If Bepo knew someone else that could make one to them, that wouldn't be good for them.

"Yes. I am the only one that knows how to make a portal here. But, they will try to find a way here no matter what." Law knew that. A knock sounded on the door to the study.

"Yes?" Law turned to Bepo and spoke in a low tone. "Get the others to keep an eye on them." Bepo nodded.

"Are you ready to go? It's nine." Law remembered what he had to do today.

"Yeah. I'm coming." He left the room and met Zoro in the garage. He had an old, beat-up pickup. It was white and had some dirt or stuff on it. He wasn't surprised to see it.

"This is the truck we're using to collect the scrap. I know it ain't much, but it's something, right?" Zoro said as Law came up to him.

"It's fine. Is it yours?" He was curious if this was the man's vehicle or not.

"No. It's a borrowed on from Franky. Mine's in the shop. Franky's looking at it." He got in and Law joined him. It was only a two-seater. "Mine needs a new bumper and some other parts for the engine."

"That's why we are going to gather scrap?" Law was putting two and two together.

"Exactly. We need to gather enough for him to create more parts to cars and vehicles." He nodded as they pulled out. "There's a local scrap yard that Franky likes to visit. It's where he gets all of his stuff for vehicles."

"Is that how he made my motorcycle?"

"Yes. He melted down some scrap, molded it into the pieces he needed, and put it all together. It was better than he thought he had done." Law smiled. It was nice to know that he had housemates like them.

"So, you work with him, right?" He wanted to know more about Zoro.

"I do." He smiled as he drove. "I'm the one in charge if Franky isn't there. I'm the second in command when he's out or just not coming in."

"And Kid-ya?"

"He's working there because he wants more experience and to help him pay for college." Zoro made a left turn. "He's wanting to start up his own garage." Law understood. Many people wanted to do certain things in his realm.

"Do you like working as a mechanic?" Law was curious.

"It's fun. The only thing I'm good at is fixing cars. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." That was new to him. He liked to know about him.

"What do you do for fun when you aren't at work?"

"I just sleep a lot, or I read with Bepo in the study. He has a ton of books on old samurais. I wish I was back at that time. I like the swords that they used." Law knew what he meant. There was his own nodachi on the wall in his room. It was long and beautiful to him.

"So, you like samurais? Didn't expect you to be one like that." Zoro grinned.

"Didn't expect you to accept my invitation to come with me." Law turned a questioning glance to him.

"What do you mean by that, Zoro-ya?"

"Well, not many of the others like to go to the scrap yard." Zoro pulled into a spot. There was mounds and mounds of scrap metal all over the place. "Sanji says that it would ruin his hands for cooking, Nami says that she wants payment for it, Luffy just makes a mess when he's here, Usopp doesn't like the idea of cutting himself on the metal, Robin just doesn't want to do it, and I don't bother Bepo about it. Franky comes here when he has the time."

"I don't mind helping you. I have nothing better to do. It's more like I have to do something." Zoro nodded as he motioned for him to exit the truck. Law did so along with him. The place reminded him of part of the Kingdom that nobody liked to go to.

"We should get some big pieces first before getting smaller ones." Law agreed and they started to gather pieces of metal. It was nice and Zoro would ask questions about Law. He would answer them to the best of his abilities and sometimes lie.

"What about you? Where were you born?" Law had liked and told Zoro that he was from a small town off the coast. It was a nice town when he explained it to him. Better than the actual one he was from.

"I'm from a small village. It wasn't all that great. I was an outcast because I only had a mom." Zoro toted an armful of metal to the bed of the truck. "The village was more religious than anything else. When my mom died, a friend of my mom took me in." Law turned to him and watched the man's face sag. "I was a friends with his daughter. She tripped down some stairs one day and broke her neck."

"Sorry to hear that." Law put his metal in the back. "I had a little sister. She died when I was ten. She was eight."

"What happened?" Law went back to picking up metal with Zoro doing the same near him.

"She got sick, along with my mom. Nobody knew what it was and they both died a few months later." Law smiled to him. "It isn't that bad. I've learned to get over it. No need to dwell on the past."

"Good for you. I learned to get over my friend's death. It was hard and difficult, but I did it." Law nodded. They talked some more about their pasts. It was getting high noon and Zoro told him to take a break. "Sanji gave us some lunches. I told him that you were coming and he made them."

Sitting in the cab of the truck, Law and Zoro ate together. "Why do you and Sanji-ya fight all the time?"

"We just don't get along." Zoro took a bite of his curry. They had curry and rice with a salad on the side. "Luffy is the one that got us both to get along as well as we can now. Nami beats the shit out of us when we fight most of the time. Bepo just tried to stop the fights by talking to us."

"Better than Nami-ya's option, right?" Zoro laughed.

"Yeah. She is pretty mean. Nami will even tell us that we will have to pay her if we keep it up." Law chuckled.

"I know about Nami-ya and her affinity for money. I've seen her do it with Sanji-ya and Usopp-ya." They talked more about the fights and other things like work. After that, they went back to their work.

When the sun started to go down, Law looked up tot he beautiful sky. It was light orange, deep red, had hits of yellow, and streaks of purple. It didn't look at all like the sky back home. It was more beautiful here than there.

"Law, are you ready to go?" Law took his eyes off the sky to look at his partner. Both of them were sweating and it was getting colder the more they stood there. He had accidently forgotten his coat.

"Let's go. Do we have enough scrap, though?" Zoro glanced back tot he back of the truck. It was almost overflowing with the metal that they had gathered. It was a good amount in Law's eyes.

"I think we have enough for now. Franky should be happy with it." They got in and Zoro started up the engine. It was a nice ride back. They talked and joked about some things. It was more fun than he had had the whole day. They were getting to know each other very well.

When they arrived at the house, Zoro grabbed him by the arm before he could go inside. He spun Law around and kissed him on the lips. It was more like a peck before he let him go. Zoro seemed to be embarrassed about it. He wouldn't look Law in the eyes.

"I had a nice time today. How about you?" Law was getting used to his housemates kissing him. He chalked it up to them just showing their affection to him.

"It was great. We could do it again some other time." Zoro grinned and followed him inside. Dinner was ready and they ate. Luffy was a little frustrated because of school. He said that it was horrible and that he had a fight with one of the other kids in his P.E. class.

Soon enough, they were done with dinner and Law went to got tell Penguin and Shachi of his time. He called them and told them about his time. He was informed of the same thing that Bepo had told him that morning.

"Who is on the verge of telling them where I am? Who knows where I am?" Law was frustrated with this. It was getting on his nerves.

"Buffalo and Baby 5. They overheard Shachi and me talking about you. They heard where you are." Law cursed under his breath. "The good thing is that they said they wouldn't tell if we kept letting them come over to your house."

"That's not good at all. I would rather them tell him then for them to come over to my house." Law sighed. "Let them tell the two. It isn't like they can get here, anyways. Bepo is here and won't do anything to help the two Princes."

"Right. I will tell Baby 5 that she can tell them. They haven't really touched anything when they came over." Penguin went quiet for a moment. "Baby 5 was actually pissed off when she found out that you were picked as their bride."

"Yeah. I bet a lot of people were." Law knew that almost everyone was pissed off about it.

"Not for the reason you think. She wanted to marry you, not them."

"What? Can you say that again?" _Did I hear him correctly? Did he say what I think he did?_

"Baby 5 wanted to marry you, not the two Princes. She loved you and still does."

"Like hell I would marry her even if I wasn't picked by the others." He looked to the clock on the nightstand. "I'm fixing to go to bed. I'll talk to you two tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Law went to bed.

...

Doflamingo was in the room with the phone. It was horrible to see his brother so down. He was always the more hyper, friendly, excited one out of the two of them. He stared at the screen. They were never able to see what their bride even looked like.

"Your Highness..." Doflamingo turned to the servant. She bowed as he looked down at her.

"What is it?" He wasn't happy about his peace being disturbed by her.

"Miss Baby 5 knows where Trafalgar Law is. She is willing to tell you exactly where his location is." Doflamingo grinned at the news. "Shall I go get Prince Corazon so he can hear where he is as well?"

"Yes. Go get him. We will be in the throne room." The servant nodded before rushing off. Doflamingo strolled to the throne room. His mother and father were out for the day. It was better than for their mother to worry about Corazon.

In the throne room, Doflamingo found the woman. Personally, he didn't like her all that much. He just used her to find out about Law. The woman seemed to be a friend or at least knew him enough to know where he had gone to.

"Baby 5. Welcome to the Palace," he greeted as he grinned at her. She didn't seem to like him all that much. It was a mutual feeling.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Baby 5 didn't look happy to be there.

They waited for Corazon to come to the throne room. Once he was there, he smiled at the woman as he came in. "Hello, Baby 5. I was told that you know where Law is. Is that right?"

"Yes. He said I could tell you."

"Why? I thought he didn't want us to know." The woman shrugged.

"Because you have no way to get there." It was a blunt answer.

"So, where is he?" Doflamingo was getting aggravated with her attitude.

"He's in the human realm. You don't get to him even if you tried." Corazon looked deflated.

"Why is that?" Doflamingo knew that his brother was upset to know that he couldn't get to him. It angered Doflamingo and it showed on his face. The woman just stood there, not showing any real emotion.

"Because, the only person in all of the realms that knows how to make a portal to there is in the human realm with him." That wasn't good news at all. It was true, too. There was nobody that knew how to get there. It was a miracle that Law was there in the first place.

"This isn't good," Corazon said. He looed highly upset about the new information.

"As a side note, he said that if you hurt any of his friends to get him back here, he will make a portal back here, get them, and never set foot back in this realm again." That just pissed him off even more. _How dare he threaten us! We are the Princes!_

"You can leave now. Tell him that I want to speak to him about this." Baby 5 agreed and left with a bored expression. Corazon started to tear up.

"That wasn't good news at all. That was just horrible." Doflamingo had to agree. Law was just rubbing it in their faces that they couldn't get to him. It took the man about a month or two to even give up where he was. Then, they get it and have no way to get to him.

"This is just great. All we can do is wait for him to call us." Corazon nodded before going back to his room. Doflamingo went to the dungeon to torture some people. It let him blow off some steam while he thought of what he wanted to say to the man. It pissed him off to know that even if he got to the human realm, he wouldn't be able to tell who he was. They had never seen his face and wouldn't know what he looked like.

 _Can this get any worse from here?_

 **Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Hope you are having a fantabulous day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
